


Howling at the moon

by Jote_Aesa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jote_Aesa/pseuds/Jote_Aesa
Summary: It was suppose to be simple job taking out some demons, but nothing is ever simple for Nero...(I apologise for the terrible summary ;w;)





	1. Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok so im sorry if this is terrible T^T
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply and rated T for now, also sorry for any mistakes etc, this is my first time posting on this site.
> 
> This is Dante x Nero but they aren’t related in this fic >+<
> 
> A big thank you to Playingchello who after reading their work got me wanting to write again ^-^
> 
> \-----

Nero revved Red Queen, lighting the beautiful blade on fire and slashed a wolf like demon in half. A howl sounded from his left, the sound of paws thudding against Fortuna’s marble flooring. The demon snarled, dodging Nero’s swipe of the sword. It prowled round Nero, snapping it’s dripping jaws but it never made the move to attack again.

Nero watched, warily, all the others had attacked as soon as he had shown up rabid and very angry but this one seemed to have intelligence and was slightly bigger. Nero stabbed Red Queen into the ground and lowered his left hand to Blue Rose, flexing his Devil Bringer with a smirk.

“What’s the matter? Afraid you’ll end up like your friends?” Nero taunted with a smirk, watching as the wolf demon’s lip curled in obvious anger but making no move to attack as it continued to prowl in a circle. ‘Huh i guess it is.’ Nero pulled Blue Rose from her holster, his trigger finger itching to put twin bullets in the beasts brain. The wolf looked at his fallen comrades and Nero swore it shed a tear before it howled long and loud and pounced at Nero who rolled out of the way, firing his gun as he did so. The bullets hit the Wolf demons left hind leg but didn’t seem to do much other than make it snarl angrily. After a few more shots and dodge rolls, Nero realised the beast was luring him away from Red Queen which still stood proudly in the ground.

“Clever…” He muttered, reloading Blue Rose with a flick of his wrist. The demon let out a snort, like it was mocking Nero before running at him again. Nero fired, hitting it in the shoulder but it didn’t slow down, growling as it dived at a retreating Nero.

The white haired hunter brought up his Devil Bringer to protect him from the demon’s sharp teeth and let out a scream as it’s fangs slipped in between the red plates of hide and pierced the blue glowing skin. The wolf demon growled with triumph, locking its jaw and digging its claws into the marble, beginning to shake it’s head.

Nero hissed between his teeth and gripped Blue Rose, pushing the barrel into the wolf’s forehead, “End of the line, pal.” He pulled the trigger, hearing the demon’s skull fracture and break, blood and brain splattering along the once pristine floor. He grit his teeth and fangs left the sensitive skin, the wounds burning like fire. Flexing his fingers, and letting out a breath of relief when he realised nothing was broken, he shrugged it off as the demon getting a lucky shot. 

A Bell chimed in the distance, letting the residence know that night would be descending soon. Nero cursed, realising that he was late for meeting Kyrie for supper. He glanced at the disintegrating corpses of the wolf demons, marking six, including the big one when he remembered what the caller had said.

“Tch, 3 my ass. The guy can’t count for shit.” Nero holstered his weapons, wincing when a burning pain shot up his Devil Bringer. Flexing his fingers again to try ease the burn, he frowned when he noticed that the normal white blue glow had gone to a bright orange.

The bell sounded again and Nero took off for the small apartment he shared with Kyrie. If he had stayed few just a minute longer he would have noticed that the demons corpses had turned into a more human shape before turning to ash….

“Kyrie I’m home!” After Nero had bartered with the caller and gotten paid, he had quickly picked up some groceries from one of the only stores that would sell him items while he had his Bringer uncovered.

“Nero! Welcome home, I’m in the kitchen! Supper is almost ready!” Kyrie called back, her soft voice making Nero relax instantly. After the Saviour Incident, He and Kyrie had tried at deeper relationship but after a few months they both agreed they were too much like family. During the day Kyrie works at the new reformed church, helping those who are still recovering from the Saviour Incident and teaching the orphans, while Nero became a pseudo leader for the remaining Order knights who are so wet behind the ears in battle Nero just has them on patrol duty and letting him know of any demon reports. The city itself as a whole are still wary of his arm, a few die hard Order fanatics openly loathe him but for the most part he was accepted. 

The young hunter walked into the kitchen, smelling the delicious aroma of home made spaghetti, his mouth began to drool as he peered over Kyrie's shoulder.

“Nero stop drooling over the food and put the bags away,” Kyrie giggled as Nero mock pouted but did as his told, it was then Kyrie noticed his arm. “Nero what happened to arm!? Are you ok?” 

Nero glanced at his Bringer, noticing the bright orange glow had faded to a lighter, pale orange but the wounds had barely closed other than to stop bleeding. “huh, yeah don't worry Kyrie, the demon just got lucky.” He saw the redhaired woman frown and she opened her mouth to argue but just then the spaghetti sauce began to bubble and she quickly went back to stirring.

Supper was a quiet affair, both of them eating in companable silence. The young hunter washed the dishes and put away while Kyrie got changed, when she came back she was holding the first aid box with a determined look in her eye.

“Kyrie-”

“No, Nero those wounds look bad and i know you have demon blood but we don’t want them to get infected!”

Nero sighed, but a small smile twitched his lips. “Ok.” Kyrie smiled and sat down at the newly cleaned kitchen table, opening the first aid box and began to sort out ointment and gauzes. She gently grasped his Devil Bringer, no longer shy about the demonic limb. She gently turned his arm this way and that to get a better look at the puncture marks which while closed over were still sore looking, the glowing skin a bit puffy.

“What was it?” She asked while, pulling out some cotton wool pads and putting some disinfectant onto them.

“A wolf demon of some kind, i’ve never seen them before. Five of them were pretty dumb and easy but the sixth one was a lot smarter, it must of been the lea- OW!” Nero hissed as the disinfectant hit the wounds, the burning pain started up again and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from snatching his arm away while Kyrie was so close: The talons would easily cut her.

Kyrie muttered a quiet ‘sorry!’ under her breath, using a clean cotton pad on the rest of the wounds. She frowned as she gently but tightly wrapped Nero’s devil arm in a bandage, much to Nero’s protests.

“Hush! Those wounds while looked closed were weeping,” She pointed to the soiled cotton pads, “The last thing we want is for your devil arm to get infected because we didn’t bandage it!”

“Ok ok! Sorry, mom.” The young hunter snickered as Kyrie smacked his arm and began to clean away. Nero stood up to go to his room when all of a sudden the room swayed slightly and he had to shake his head to rid himself of the sensation. He tugged at his T-shirt, feeling like the room had gotten warmer too.

“Hey Kyrie, i’m going to head to bed ok?” Kyrie looked at him, worry evident in her eyes but she smiled gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek, giggling when he blushed lightly.”

“Ok Nero, sleep well.”

“You too.”

Nero shut his bedroom door, his excellent hearing picking up Kyrie’s light footfalls before her own bedroom door shut quietly. Turning back to his room, he tugged his T-shirt off completely, his room felt stifling with how warm he felt. ‘Maybe Kyrie was right to clean the wounds, I feel off..’ He got changed into some clean sweatpants, licking his dry lips and groaning when he realised he hadn’t got any water. He padded silently to the kitchen again, getting a large glass and filling it to the brim, then when tried to swallow and found his throat dry, he got a second glass as well. Taking his drinks back to his room, he opened his window and collapsed onto his bed, kicking the covers off because he was just too warm to have them.

As he dozed off into a fevered sleep, his Devil Bringer flared bright orange again, the red and blue scales rippling becoming almost fur like before settling back into scales..


	2. White Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! I'm back with chapter two, again apologies for any mistakes i do try and correct them as i type ^^ Also I try and keep characters in character but if they are a little ooc then sorry!
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply.
> 
> Also if you haven't have guessed this is placed between DMC4 and DMC5.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun shined brightly, hitting the prone figure on the bed straight in the face. The figure groaned, rolling over to escape the terrible light only to land on the floor with a loud thump. Nero lay there for a few minutes, trying to get his bearings. The room swam dangerously when he tried to open his eyes and there was an irritating ‘woosh woosh’ noise coming from behind him. After a few more failed attempts, he finally managed to open his eyes, only to frown when the room came to him in black and white. Blinking didn’t help the lack of colours but it helped steady the room enough for him to take a look around: everything seemed to be in its place, even the two glasses of water were still there and looking mighty tempting.

Lifting his hand to grab the glass, he let out a yelp of shock when a giant white paw appeared where his hand should be. Jerking back in shock, he scrambled across the floor to look into the mirror that hung on the simple wardrobe door.

‘Oh Sparda please don’t let it be what i think it is..’ It seemed Sparda was not on his side that day as he stared at his reflection in dawning horror. There in front of him stood a large white wolf, with the exception of the red and blue fur which made his Devil Bringer: the claws slightly sharper and longer on that paw and you could still see the glow peeking out from between the fur.

‘What the hell?! What were those things yesterday!?’ Nero mentally panicked, unknowingly letting out little whines from his throat. He had no idea on what to do now, or why he was suddenly like this. He was just trying to think how something like this could happen when he remembered the demons from yesterday.

‘Wait… the caller said there were three wolf demons originally, and i fought six….. Yesterday was the full moon… OH HELL NO.’ Nero growled at his line of thought, realising that there was a good possibility that what he had fought yesterday had been Werewolves. Nero glared at the tail swishing behind agitatedly and swung round to bite the annoying thing and growling when he missed..

Kyrie was in the kitchen, making breakfast when she heard banging from Nero’s room and growling. Dropping the knife the surprise she hurried to the weapons case, pulling out a small gun that Nero had brought, and taught her to use. Blue Rose was far too heavy and carried too much recoil for her to use and she had no hope of ever lifting Red Queen. 

Going through all the checks that Nero had taught her, she breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the gun was loaded. More banging and growling was heard from Nero’s room and she took a steadying breath and made her way to Nero’s room. From the sound of it, whatever was attacking Nero must be a tough if the fight was still going on.

“... Nero?” The noise from Nero’s room was loud, the growling sounding like a pack of wild bears had made a home in Nero’s room. Looking at the small revolver in her hand she frowned, not liking the idea of having it at all but she understood where Nero’s concerns were. Sometimes Missions were out of the city, like Fortuna Castle which was still a hub for demons even with the Hellgate destroyed and Nero was concerned for her safety while he was gone. A loud yelp which sounded like Nero came through the door and Kyrie acted without thinking. She threw open Nero’s door, holding the gun as Nero had taught her. She gasped at the sight she saw. Nero’s room was trashed, his covers ripped and on the floor. There was water on the floor where two glasses had been knocked over, his small chest of draws was on it’s side and last but not least the was a giant white wolf sitting on the floor, glaring at it’s bloody tail.

Nero glared at his now dormant tail, ignoring the twinges of pain from the annoying thing. He found out that his teeth were extremely sharp and hurt quite a bit. ‘No wonder that demon was able to bite through the hide on my Bringer.’ He heard his door swing open and a gasp followed, realising that Kyrie must of heard the ruckus he had created. He looked up to find a small revolver pointing his way.

Kyrie’s hand shook as the wolf looked at her, a bit of blood on it’s large muzzle. The wolf stood up, it’s mouth opening and she flinched, a loud bang and a yelp following. Nero stumbled as the bullet lodged itself in his left shoulder, eternally grateful that Kyrie was a terrible shot because he didn’t know if he could survive a bullet to the head or heart.

Kyrie instantly dropped the gun in shock, not believing she had fired the thing and that was when she noticed the blue and red fur on the wolf’s right foreleg. She blinked and gasped.

“Oh my...Nero?!”

==

It was an oddly quiet day at Devil May Cry and Dante was enjoying it to the fullest. Lady was on a mission out of town and Trish was hunting down some ancient text which meant all the money Dante had, though admittedly it wasn’t much, was all his. For once he didn’t have any bills to pay, Morrison was out looking for his next big job despite Dante telling the man he didn’t need an agent anymore. Life was peaceful.

The red clad hunter tapped his foot to the beat of the music blasting from the jukebox, a skin magazine over his face while he leaned back in his normal pose at his desk. Missions had been coming fast and furious since the Saviour Incident, a lot of demons had escaped from the Hellgates in Fortuna and most has spread to the mainland, still any money he had made from those easy missions had gone straight to Lady. He was sure he was still going to be paying her off even in the afterlife, he wouldn’t put it past the human hunter to haunt him.

The doors creaked open and Dante scowled. “Not open for business.” He waved his hand in a shooing motion, hoping whoever it was got the message. There was a snort and footsteps came closer to the desk.

“Really Dante, and here I thought you’d be interested in this piece of information for you.”  
“Well sorry to disappoint Morrison but i’m enjoying my freedom from two leeches.” Morrison rolled his eyes, sometimes feeling like he was Dante’s parent then agent.

“I just had a phone call from a woman in Fortuna, asking for your help.” Morrison said, inwardly smirking when Dante’s foot stopped tapping. You could practically see the son of Sparda’s ears perking up.

“I believe she said her name was Kyrie, she said she needed your help as Nero had been hurt.”

Dante pulled the magazine off his face, a dubious look in his eyes as he stared at Morrison. “The kid’s tough, i’m sure he’ll be fine. Now shoo, I need to order some pizza.”

Morrison let out a put upon sigh and took the phone out of Dante’s hand, hanging up on the person at Pizza One.

“Dante, she asked that you went immediately. She even offered to pay for any expenses that you have getting there.” Seeing that Dante was no longer complaining about having his precious pizza taken away from him. Morrison decided to put the nail in the coffin so to speak.

“Also, Lady phoned as you wouldn’t answer yours. She said she finished her mission early and was on her way back for the money you-”

“The kid needs my help you say? Well who am I to refuse!” Dante dropped his feet to the floor and stood with a flourish. Opening a draw in the desk, he pocketed the keys for his motorbike and a small wad of cash. He walked to the weapon’s rack, glancing over the various Devil Arm’s he had: after much deliberation he decided to go with the standard Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory.

He looked at Morrison as he walked past, the man holding out a piece of paper with an address on it. He pocketed the paper with a nod and waved his hand as he walked to the door.

“Tell Lady not to touch anything while i’m gone!” Dante didn’t hear Morrison’s reply as the doors shut behind him. He sat on his motorbike, adjusting Rebellion before starting the engine. It would take a few hours to get to the harbour and then another hour boat ride to get to Port Caerula in Fortuna. 

As he kicked off the stand, a red corvette turned the corner and he quickly sped off in the opposite direction, cackling at the enraged “DANTE!!” he heard behind him from Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nero, I bet he regrets teaching Kyrie how to use a gun. And yes i know Kyrie wouldn't cannonically use the gun, but i feel Nero would have at least shown her how to.
> 
> Also yay Dante is on his way! xD


	3. Life is unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/NL hello again! ok so wow i'm on a roll at the moment!
> 
> Disclaimers apply.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> \--

Fortuna Castle stood in all it’s gothic but now slightly destroyed glory There was no longer any terrible snow storms thanks to the hell gate being destroyed but it was still a hub for demon activity. After the Saviour Incident, much of the furniture, bedding and kitchen ware had been salvaged to help those rebuilding their lives and homes and once everything had been taken, it had been abandoned, left to the wilds. Ivy had started growing up the castle walls, giving the gloomy castle a horror flick sort of look. Demons had flocked to the abandoned castle, it’s large rooms perfect for building breeding nests by lesser demons.

In the courtyard where the hell gate once stood, a large wolf demoness prowled, the red marking glowing on her fur showed that she was no ordinary werewolf. Her twin tails twitched agitately as she loomed over her turned younglings who whimpered and bared their bellies in submission. She was furious, she had heard her future mate howl in despair and when she had sent a scout to go find him and her few younglings, the scout had returned to inform her of her mates demise.

Prowling again, she crushed the disintegrating scout under her massive paw, snarling. “You will find the one responsible for harming my future mate and bring them to me so I may bath in their blood!” Her turned younglings chuffed and barked, scuttling back from their queen and running out of the courtyard. She turned back to her empty nest, her heart breaking at the sight. 

She sniffed the ground, taking comfort in the remaining traces of her mates scent. She would have her revenge, she had not escaped Hell to fail now..

=

Nero winced as he shifted, the bullet still firmly lodged in his shoulder. He lay on the living room floor on some spare bedding Kyrie had found. After the young woman had gotten over her shock at his transformation, she had helped him into the living room and given him some food and water, which he is totally not thinking about because that had been embarrassing as hell, she had disappeared for a few hours before returning with a big smile on her face.

The white wolf growled at the pain in his shoulder, his demonic healing didn’t seem to want to kick in properly, usually by now his demonic healing had pushed any bullets to near the surface of the wound so he could just grab them and pull them out but now his healing only worked enough to stop the bleeding.

Kyrie walked into the living room, a blackbag in her hand. “There, you’re room is clean again. Don’t give me that look Nero.” Nero huffed and shifted to try and get comfortable, feeling guilt well up in his chest. Kyrie had always looked after him as a child, and even now when he could be stuck as a wolf for the rest of his life, she was doing her best. It made him feel useless, maybe in some way she would be better off without him dragging her down.

A small hand stroked the fur on his flank, a soft hum coming from the former songstress. Nero snorted to himself, like always Kyrie knew his thoughts. He gently nuzzled her leg, smiling internally when there was a giggle from the red haired woman.

“Hehe Nero your fur is so soft!” Kyrie stroked his flank once more before scratching behind his ear and promptly burst into giggles when the white wolf’s one hind leg began to kick. Nero bathed in the obvious joy Kyrie was getting, even though he could feel the blush under his fur.

The evening bell rung just as a knock sounded at the door and Nero growled, his Bringer telling him there was a powerful demonic presence at the door. He grabbed Kyrie’s skirt with his teeth, shaking his head when the woman glanced down at him, trying to tell her it wasn’t safe. She patted him on the head but followed behind him dutifully as he limped towards the door, the glow of his Bringer bright enough to cast a glow even beneath the fur.

The knock sounded again and the white wolf sniffed at the door, able to make out the scents of leather, pizza and oddly strawberries but still with his new senses he could smell the demonic presence, it was strong: it made him shiver, though with fear or excitement he didn't know.

He bobbed his head to let Kyrie know to open the door quickly which she did and he pounced on the figure with a snarl, ready to fight even if he couldn’t use his weapons.

“Whoa! Down boy!” A masculine voice sounded, even as they tumbled to the floor. Nero growled deeply, gnashing his teeth though a strong hand kept him from getting too close to the demon’s face.

“Oh! Mr Dante I’m so sorry!” Nero blinked, and blinked again when he realised his was staring down into ice blue eyes that could only belong to one person. ‘Oh hell no, she didn’t!’ Nero allowed Kyrie to tug him away, too mortified that the woman had called Dante of all people to help with his problem. The older man would never let him live this down! He watched as the older hunter stood up, brushing his leather coat, though Nero was smug to realise that there was a few cuts in the leather where his Bringer had sliced through.

The white wolf growled when Dante glanced at him before turning back to Kyrie, waving off her apologies.”It’s fine, that’s quite a guard dog you got there! So you said the Kid needed my help?” Dante asked, a slight frown coming to his face when he realised, Nero was nowhere in sight. “Where is the kid anyway?”

The red clad hunter watched as the young woman stood near her suspiciously large dog, placing a hand on it’s head. “Nero is right here and this is why i called for you.”

Dante looked between Kyrie and the dog before taking a closer look. Besides it’s unnatural size Dante spotted the bullet wound in it’s shoulder, the weird red and blue fur that had a glow about it on the right foreleg.  
Nero refused to shift under Dante’s sudden scrutiny, not used to the older man looking so serious. He was slightly worried, surely if the older hunter was looking so serious it was bad news?

Loud laughter suddenly rang in the air, the older hunter clutching his stomach as he gave a full belly laugh. “K-kid?!” Dante wheezed between laughs, unable to stop himself especially when the white wolf tail twitched and on lip curled over sharp teeth, the displeasure obvious.

‘Stop laughing old man!’ Nero yelled within his mind, a loud snarl leaving him which seemed to make the older man worse. He twitched his ears, hunching down with a growl. Kyrie being attuned to Nero’s moods quickly stepped back, looking between the two with concern.

Dante gasped for air, his sides hurting with how much he was laughing. There was a loud bark and all of a sudden sharp teeth clamped onto his thigh, cutting though leather and skin like a knife through butter, sinking deep enough that Nero felt bone under his teeth.

Dante winced, his laughing coming to abrupt stop at the pain radiating up from his leg. He looked down to find slightly darker shade of blue eyes glaring up at him, blood dripping past Nero’s muzzle to drip down his leg onto the floor. Dante slowly raised his hands in mock surrender, not really wanting the kid’s powerful jaws to snap the bones in his thigh.

“Okay! No laughing, got it kid now would you kindly let go of my leg?” Dante watched as Nero glared some more in warning before slowly releasing his leg. The wounds sealed in seconds but Dante knew his leg was going to be a bit tender for an hour or so.

The older hunter took a few seconds to lament his now ruined chaps before shrugging it off. He followed after the duo after Kyrie had given Nero a stern telling off, the white wolf looking slightly chastened as he limped back into the flat.

“Take a seat Mr Dante, i’ll make some tea. Nero behave!” Kyrie hurried into the kitchen to make good on her promise.

“You can just call me Dante!” He called after the red haired woman before staring back at Nero who is sitting on bedding, one paw resting on his tail. The older hunter can see the bullet wound a bit more clearly now he’s paying attention, the wound is sore and open though not bleeding but the fact it’s still there in concerning enough. He’s curious as to how Nero ended up like this, he can’t sense any magical curses so the kid was transformed by other means.

There’s a jingle of crockery as Kyrie came back, placing a tray with a teapot and cups onto the small coffee table.

“So, how did Nero end up like this? And who shot him?” Dante asked, accepting a cup of tea though it wasn’t his beverage of choice.  
Kyrie looked to Nero who gave a chuff to let her know it was ok, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been humiliated enough already by the older hunter.

-

‘Ow, watch it old man!’ Nero yelped as Dante tug a pair of tweezers into his bullet wound. Kyrie had explained to the older hunter how this all came about, and after a brief period of time where Dante choked after inhaling his tea when Kyrie explained how he got his bullet wound, the older hunter decided to dig out the bullet.

Nero growled as another lance of pain shot up his shoulder, he snapped his teeth at the other man who just rolled his eyes.

“Stop fidgeting kid, the sooner you keep still the sooner I can get this bullet out,” Dante used his free hand to try and pin the younger hunter still. The wolf huffed but stayed still as best he could. “Aha! Got it!” Dante cheered as he slowly pulled the bullet free, feeling slightly guilty as Nero whimpered. He dropped the bullet in a glass Kyrie had given him and opened the first aid box, noting with a frown that the wound was very slowly healing. 

The older hunter went through the precautions of cleaning the wound, but was unable to put any gauze on it due to Nero’s fur. There was soft footsteps behind him and he turned to see Kyrie with two plates of food.

“Um, I found some steaks in the fridge. I did what you said and cooked them medium rare for Nero.” The former songstress put a plate in front of Nero who looked to be drooling at the smell of meat and gave Dante the other plate which had a slice of steak and chips. The older man’s stomach grumbled at the sight of food and he quickly thanked the woman.

“Will Nero be like this forever?” Nero’s ears perked at the soft question and he stopped eating to stare at the older hunter. The wolf was slightly afraid of the answer, he didn’t want to be like this forever.

“From what you told me, he was bitten by a pureblood werewolf. Not gonna lie, Nero’s lucky he’s part demon already, it allowed him to retain his sanity. He should be in this form until the end of the full moon but I don’t know for sure, i’m not an expert on these sort of things and the one person I would normally ask is out of town for at least another week or so.” Dante explained, watching from the corner of his eye as Nero visibly deflated. He felt bad for the kid, he really did, but his hands were tied until Trish got back from wherever it was she disappeared too. He took another bite of food, thinking something over.

“Although, Lady might have some books on these things from… well it’s a long story but it might be worth a shot but that would mean going back to my shop.” Dante finished his food, deciding to stay silent as Kyrie and Nero exchanged a meaningful looks at each other. It was only five minutes before Kyrie huffed and tapped Nero’s nose, the wolf sneezing when she did. The woman smiled at Dante as Nero obviously sulked, nibbling on some remaining steak. “You’re welcome to stay here in Nero’s room until the end of the full moon. Tomorrow I will go to the new headquarters for the Order and see if they have any books on this.” Kyrie yawned and stood up, patting Nero on the head. “Nero’s room is the first door on the right, he should have spare clothes that should fit you, good night.” Kyrie gave a small bow and wandered off to her room.

‘Good night Kyrie..’ Nero thought and gave a slight chuff, frustrated that he couldn’t speak and that he was relying on the most stupidest man alive to get his ass out of this situation. He finished off his steak and pushed the plate away with his nose, though he blinked in confusion when it was lifted off the floor. The wolf watched as Dante took the plates and came back with a solemn expression.

“Hey kid…” Nero felt his gut dropping as Dante hesitated, had the man kept something so it wouldn’t upset Kyrie? Did he lie and there was no cure for him? Seconds ticked past like hours before Dante spoke again.

“....No peeing on the carpet okay?” Silence hung in the air for a heart beat before Dante began to snigger again at his own immature humour.

‘Fuck you, old man!’ Nero snarled, his hackles visibly rising even though he could feel his skin burning in a blush of embarrassment. Dante chuckled as he walked off down the hall, leaving a fuming wolf in the living room.

Nero huffed, turning on the spot before lying down. He grumbled to himself but his head shot up when he heard a very faint howl sound through the air, if it hadn’t been for his new senses he would never heard it. Shrugging it off, he lay back down but he couldn’t help the sudden unease that had settled in his gut..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--
> 
> aw poor Nero! xD Also yay plot is starting to come together!


	4. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wew another day another chapter. Chapter 5 might be out tomorrow, but it might not as I'll be working and might be too tired.
> 
> Apologises for any spelling mistakes.
> 
> Also i want to say a big thank you to everyone who has Kudo's this story, ILU <3
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply..
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> -

Nero groaned as he was once again woken by sunlight and stretched along the floor, hearing his bones creak and crack as he did so. The past two days since Dante’s appearance had been oddly busy. Kyrie had managed to charm some new recruit at the new Order to give her some of the books on demons, though most of them were terribly misinformed and they didn’t have much luck finding a cure but still there is _some_ truth to every story and Nero had the great pleasure of being Dante’s guinea pig.

So far they had found out that Nero was not in fact fatally allergic to silver, he healed better if he ate lots of red meat but he could in fact eat anything. Holy Water burned like a bitch and made him sneeze for hours, much to Dante’s delight. His senses were even more heightened and he could technically run faster on four legs, but it was no super speed.

Still it seemed that he would be going back to Devil May Cry with Dante when he returned back to his normal form to hopefully find a cure for this disease or whatever it was. Nero sighed and wiggled his fingers, feeling the ache leave them _’wait.’_ Nero’s eyes snapped open and a big grin split his face when he realised he had fingers and everything was in colour again!

He jumped up with a shout, a laugh bubbling in his throat. His Devil Bringer was back to be solid scales again and his skin while slightly paler then normal was bare except for the normal body hair he had. Nero felt like he wanted to dance but contained himself to a fist pump. 

A wolf whistle sounded behind him and Nero swung round to see Dante leaning against the door frame, a cup of tea in his hands and a smirk on his face. “Nice birthday suit, kid.” Nero stared at Dante in confusion for a second before looking down in horror to find himself completely naked. He grabbed the first thing near him to cover himself which just so happened to be a cushion.

“What the fuck, old man!” Nero exclaimed in a slight rasp, not used to to speaking properly in four days, he watched with dismay as Dante’s smirk grew and then things got worse because Kyrie chose that moment to appear beside Dante. Her eyes grew wide and blush tinted her cheeks but she couldn’t help give Nero an ogle. A bright red blush covered Nero’s cheeks and started down his neck, the tips of his ears burning as he was quite shamelessly ogled by two people, and he realised with a start that it was _two_ people who were ogling him.

“You’re both pervs!” Nero huffed and stormed past the two people in the doorway, ignoring Kyrie’s girlish giggle and another wolf whistle by Dante and slammed his bedroom door shut.

Kyrie sighed as she heard Nero storming about his room and glanced at Dante who was still staring at Nero’s door with a gleam in his eye. She tugged on the man’s arm to get his attention. “We should let Nero calm down by himself, he won’t appreciate it if we’re here waiting to ogle him again.” She gave the older man a stern look and herded him to the couch, she began tidying up the bedding that had been Nero’s while he had been in wolf form. They both heard Nero’s door open and the bathroom door slam shut and Kyrie sighed again, knowing Nero was going to be in a mood for a while. He never did take being embarrassed well..

Nero groaned in pleasure as hot water washed over his body, he really had missed being able to shower. Cleaning himself while in wolf form had been weird and he never tried again, and he definitely wasn’t going to let Kyrie give him a bath either. Having to go to the bathroom outside had been embarrassing enough thank you very much. 

The now human hunter gave everywhere a good scrub and was washing his hair when a knock sounded on the door. He jumped in surprise and nearly slipped, hissing when shampoo got in his eyes.

“Yeah?!”

“Nero, Dante wants to talk to you when you’re finished, it’s about going to Devil May Cry.”

Nero grumbled under his breath before replying, “Thanks Kyrie, I’ll be out in a minute!” He listened as she walked away, finding his senses were still heightened. He had just turned the water off when he heard that haunting howl in the distance, but this time his Bringer flared bright orange and burned like he had just been bitten again. The pain was sharp and Nero cradled his Bringer with his human hand, feeling tears well up in the corner of his eyes. His head throbbed as the howl sounded again but this time he could a voice, a voice calling for him though it was like listening to the radio with bad reception and he could hardly hear the words.

_”...Come….my...here...me…”_

Nero squinted, the room begin to swim before his eyes, his vision fluctuating between colour and black and white when suddenly there was banging on the door.

“Kid? Kid?! Nero!?” Nero shook his head to rid himself of the headache forming behind his eyes, the glow on his Bringer slowly dimmed back to a soft blue white and he could no longer hear howling.

Nero had just wrapped a towel around his waist when the door burst open and he came face to face with a concerned Dante, who had gone pale.

“Nero, you alright?” Dante asked as he glanced round the small bathroom, letting out a breath when he noticed everything was normal. Nero frowned at him, still holding his Bringer, though now the pain was nothing more than a dull ache.

“Yeah, why old man?” 

“Nero, you almost triggered. I could _feel_ the spike in your demonic energy.”

“What?!” Nero stared at Dante, not quite sure what to say. There was no way he was about to trigger, sure he had been in pain and there was that voice he could hear in the howling but…. Surely not? Right? Nero shifted under Dante’s scrutiny, realising if the howling he could hear was making him want to trigger then it must be bad.

“Hey Dante, let me get dressed and then I got something to tell you.” The older hunter nodded, his face serious and he shut the door to let Nero get dressed. The young man got dressed slowly, trying to wrap his head around what was happening. He threw the dirty towel in the hamper and took a deep breath.

When he walked into the living room, he was beginning to hate this room, there was a tense atmosphere. Dante was perched on the edge of his seat, looking like he was ready to draw his weapons at any moment and Nero could even feel his demonic power simmering just under the surface. Kyrie sat in an armchair next to the coffee table which was laden with breakfast food and tea, lots of tea.

“Thanks, Kyrie.” Nero said as he helped himself to some food, though really it tasted like ash in his mouth.

“Kid…” Dante’s voice held a warning tone and Nero sighed, putting down a bagel he was about to start eating.

“So…” Nero trailed off, not sure where to start but at Dante’s serious, cold expression which really was beginning to freak him out a little, he thought he might as well start at the beginning. “Two nights ago, I could hear this howl in the distance. It was faint and didn’t last very long but it left me with this feeling of unease.” Kyrie frowned, looking like she wanted to go and comfort Nero but stayed where she was, and Nero realised that Dante was literally in between the two of them on the small two seater couch, with Kyrie and Nero taking the two armchairs on either side.

“..And?” Nero shifted, unconsciously covering his Bringer at Dante’s tone of voice. It was a tone of voice he had heard countless times before the Saviour Incident: cold and judging though Nero knew Dante wasn’t his enemy.

“..And just now i heard it again but this time, it was longer and…. Where i was bit by the werewolf burned like i had just been bitten again. Also there was a voice, though i couldn’t hear it very well… I think it was calling me..” Nero explained, unable to stop himself from tensing when Dante remained quiet. He let out a breath when Kyrie rushed over to him, perching on the arm of the chair and stroking his hair comfortingly. They both stayed quiet while Dante obviously thought over the new information. 

It was a tense few minutes before Dante blew out a breath and slouched back into the couch, not quite back to the normal Dante but the simmering of powerful demonic energy disappeared which Nero was slightly grateful for but also slightly disappointed. Like he wanted Dante to unleash that power..

“Well kid, I have an idea of what you’ve got yourself into but I really need to consult the ladies back at Devil May Cry, and I think it’s best if we get a move on as soon as possible, preferably today-”

“Wait, today? Can’t we leave tomorrow?” Nero didn’t like the idea of leaving so suddenly, especially if he was going to be leaving Kyrie undefended. Dante gave him a pointed look.

“Kid, you just told me you can hear howling, and that there is a voice calling you in it. A voice which almost made you trigger while you were in the bathroom. That means the voice is demonic and it has a hold on you, which is bad. Very bad. So yes, we’re leaving today and that’s final.”

Nero’s temper flared at Dante’s commanding tone and he stood up from his seat.

“I’m not leaving until I know Kyrie will be safe, there’s still demons around here!” Nero snarled, his Bringer flashing with his agitation. Dante glanced at the demonic limb and threw up his hands.

“You want to stay here? Fine! But I can tell you now Nero, the next time that voice comes calling, there is a high chance you’ll trigger and if you do, that voice will be in control and there will be nothing you can do about it. You’ll probably end up killing your girl, maybe even this whole town before your trigger runs out!”

“You asshole!”

“NERO!” Both men’s mouths snapped shut and both looked at Kyrie who was standing there with her hands on her hips, a scowl twisting her usual soft features. She pointed a finger at Dante, “That was uncalled for and you know it. Nero would never hurt me or this town. Now apologise!” Dante stared back at the woman before sighing in defeat and turning back to Nero.

“Sorry, Nero.” Nero nodded his head once to show he had accepted the apology and Kyrie then pointed at him.

“Nero, I know you’re worried but I’ll be fine. I’ll go stay with Cassandra while you’re away, her husband is an Order Knight. Okay?” She smiled softly at Nero’s pout and put a hand on the younger hunter’s shoulder. “You look after me all the time, but now I need you to look after yourself. You’re not safe here and you know it.”

Nero stared into Kyrie’s soft brown eyes and knew he had lost this fight, he slumped his shoulders like a naughty child and nodded his head, his throat feeling too tight to speak. Kyrie smiled brightly and patted his shoulder. “You should go get packed and make sure the girls are in top condition for travelling.” Kyrie shooed Nero out the room before turning and pinning Dante with a stare that the older man was sure would have even Vergil shaking in his boots. The look was so filled with love and protectiveness that Dante knew he stood no chance of arguing.

“You protect him Dante..” Kyrie ordered with conviction, her hand folded in front of her chest like she was praying. Dante was impressed; this woman had grown from the young girl he remembered in the Savour Incident, sure she was still kind and soft spoken but she now knew when to be firm and make herself heard. Dante adopted a smirk and did a two fingered salute.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--
> 
> Hehe, well at least Nero has guessed Dante right about being a perv.
> 
> also the thing about the trigger wasn't suppose to be in there but now it is and i got some ideas to roll with it :D


	5. Travelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's took a few days to get this chapter out! Real life doesn't wait for anyone unfortunately ;w;  
> All mistakes are mine o/
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply.
> 
> A big thank you to those who have left kudo's <3
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> \--

Nero stared out to the ocean unable to bring himself to watch as Fortuna got smaller the further the boat went. It had taken him about ten minutes to pack a duffel bag full of clothes and whatever toiletries he could find which admittedly wasn't a lot. He then spent another fifteen minutes dismantling Red Queen to fit her in her case despite Dante's objections to taking so long. Kyrie had also taken the time to pack her own things and contact Cassandra who had been overjoyed to hear Kyrie wanted to stay: she seemed to be under the impression Kyrie and Nero had had a bitter break up. 

The two hunters had walked Kyrie to the woman's house, a modest three bedroomed house and said their farewell, Nero hugging Kyrie for just a few minutes longer than necessary until Dante had grabbed his collar and started to drag him off towards the port much to Nero’s annoyance.

Nero sniffed, rubbing his nose as the smell of sea air tickled his sinuses. He had never really suffered with allergies before but now that he had been turned into a werewolf, he found the different smells of the sea was making him want to sneeze. 

He had been lucky, the voice hadn't been heard again and Dante had finally relaxed enough to wander off and see if this ferry had any pizza. It was odd for Nero to have Dante's undivided attention and so seriously too. Dante had joked and shared some tales of life at Devil May Cry as they walked to the port but the man's ice blue eyes had never left Nero's form except to look for any danger. It unnerved Nero, especially when he realised that it was _kinda_ nice to have that attention.

Nero stared down at his Bringer which was a calm white blue: that was another thing that was strange, it reacted to Dante's demonic presence, as if it was _calmed_ by the older man. He didn't pretend to know how it worked, he really only listened to his demonic instincts when he was against a tough enemy or he needed to summon Yamato to trigger. There was a lot of questions about his Bringer after the Savour Incident, many people distrusting of the demonic limb but Nero couldn’t answer most of them as he himself didn’t know. 

_‘Perhaps Dante might know what this thing is? Or his friend?’’ _Nero thought to himself, not liking the thought of Dante's friend examining him like a bug under a telescope. He had enough of that from Agnus.__

__Nero rubbed his chest subconsciously, a phantom ache sprouting at the memory of being impaled on a sword. Yeah, he definitely didn't want to be someone's experiment._ _

__“Yo kid!? I got some pizza!” Nero sighed and turned round, seeing Dante standing there with a plate of sliced pizza in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. He had the same look a child in a candy shop would have._ _

__Really, Dante was so odd. The man was a complete goofball most of the time and a bit of an asshole but then Dante had this serious side that made Nero feel unnerved but also protected. Like whatever had caused the man to look like that would be taken care of._ _

__Nero shook his head and sauntered over to Dante, scowling when he noticed there was only 3 slices of pizza left. He snatched the plate off of Dante, ignoring Dante's whines._ _

__“oh shut up, if you eat anymore you're going to get fat!” Nero said, stuffing a second slice into his mouth._ _

__“Oh? I didn't know you were checking me out kid!” Dante grinned, doing an exaggerated hair flip and ignoring how Nero suddenly began to choke on his mouthful. “Not that I blame you, no one can resist this!” Dante wiggled his eyebrows and Nero began to pound on his chest to unblock his airway, unsure if the flush on his face was due to lack of air or embarrassment._ _

__While Nero was gasping for breath Dante stole the last slice and shoved it whole into his mouth. Nero blinked down at the empty plate and stared at Dante in frustration._ _

__“I can't believe you just swallowed that whole!” Nero said, appalled._ _

__“It's not the only thing I can swallow whole, kid.” Dante winked, bursting out laughing Nero's flabbergasted expression. Nero grumbled under his breath, tempted to break the plate in his hand over Dante's head._ _

__“You're disgusting perv!” Nero stormed off to return the plate, ignoring Dante's laughter and trying not to imagine what it would be like for Dante to do something like that…_ _

__-_ _

__Nero groaned as his feet finally touched dry land; his legs felt like jelly. The rest of the ferry ride had been taken up with Nero refusing to acknowledge Dante's presence whilst the older man made crude innuendos._ _

__As soon as they had departed from the boat, Dante had left Nero with the bags while he went to get his motorcycle from the storage the dock held. It gave Nero time to take a look around his new surroundings._ _

__Though they were at the docks, the air wasn't as fresh as Fortuna, the streets had dirty grey paving that had splotches of tarmac in areas that had been prepared. Houses looked shoddy and some had boarded up windows. The roads were dirty, rubbish gathered near drain covers._ _

__It was the complete opposite to Fortuna's gothic style housing and clean polished streets. It made Nero feel a little out of his depths and it also made him feel like he would never get the smell of garbage and rotting fish out of his nose ever again._ _

__He rubbed his nose to try and get rid of the smell when he caught a scent. It was wild; it smelt like forests, of the hunt, of a predator._ _

__Nero was on alert instantly, he looked round noticing how everyone seemed normal as they walked past him. He was scanning the edge of the road near an abandoned house when he saw something._ _

__There was a cluster of trees next to the house and it seemed so dark there. Nero stared into the shadows, unable to look away. His breath caught as two bright red eyes opened, staring straight back at him. Nero felt his Devil Bringer pulse, like it too was unnerved and his heart pounded in his chest, The bite on his Bringer began to ache the longer he stared at the eyes, and he winced covering it with human hand._ _

__The shadows split and bright white teeth gleamed. Whatever it was grinned at the obvious fear Nero displayed. The young hunter watched as the shadows began to spread from the tree’s, beginning to form what looked like a giant paw, red markings beginning to wind up what looked like a leg.._ _

__“Yo, kid? Ready to go?” A heavy hand settled on his shoulder, snapping Nero’s attention away from the trees and the shadow and he blinked, looking at the older man in almost confusion for a second._ _

__“Kid?” Dante asked, concern now filling his voice when Nero didn’t respond. The young man licked his lips, trying to stop his heart from pounding and the feeling of _run, run fast, get away_ to disappear. He looked back at the trees to find that everything looked normal._ _

__“Nero, what’s wrong?” Nero took a steadying breath, the fact that it was shaky at best didn’t escape either hunter._ _

__“I thought….. I thought I saw something, over there.” Nero said, almost whispering, like if he spoke any louder the thing would jump him out of nowhere. His human hand shook when he pointed in the direction of the trees and he had to lower it back to his Bringer when said arm throbbed again. Nero glanced at it, frowning when he saw it was again orange._ _

__Dante’s hand tightened on his shoulder, and he watched as the elder man stared at the trees then gave a sniff. The man’s face went blank and Nero could swear Dante’s eyes flashed red for a split second._ _

__“We’re going, now.” and with that Dante dragged Nero to his bike and once they were settled and Nero had gotten used to Rebellions weight on his back, Dante sped off towards Devil May Cry._ _

__-_ _

__Sassaba sighed as her body reformed from the shadows in Fortuna Castle’s courtyard. She stretched her massive body like a cat. She heard scuttling and then a quiet wuff in her direction. She ignored it in favour of feeling her power thrum through her markings before it settled. It had been a long time since she had used her power like that, hundreds of years even._ _

__Now that she had seen her mate’s killer, she had to think of a plan to get close to him. Once the brat was close enough to her, he won’t be able to resist the call of his Alpha. She had to admit though, for a halfling he had power and that made Sassaba shiver._ _

__Perhaps instead of killing him, she could turn him into her mate? Letting out a purr at the thought of spawning offspring from the hunter she stood from her nest, watching as her younglings bowed to her._ _

__She had much to plan, and first things first she needed to get close to the halfling to get control of him, and then she needed to get rid of Sparda’s spawn. The man had a strong devil side, he had sensed her and the feel of his demonic power had washed over her in threat before she had left.._ _

__She grinned to herself: she had a challenger for the halflings mateship._ _

__This would be _fun.__ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--
> 
> oh dear, poor Nero xD Good thing Dante's there huh! Also just for clarification. Their demonic sides are like instincts, the gut feeling they have. Their demonic sides also let them know when danger is near etc, kind of like a spidey sense? I'm suck at explaining >_<


	6. Devil May Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Me again xD So not much to warn for this chapter really. I've thought up a few more story plot bunnies which I will start writing once I finish this story.
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply and any mistakes are my own!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -

Nero groaned in pleasure as he stretched, hearing several bones crack and pop. Dante had pretty much broke several speeding laws getting them back to Devil May Cry in record time. Nero couldn’t do much other than hold on tight to the older man and hope he didn’t fall off. He looked round the street, noticing that it was just as run down as the docks; several storefronts were boarded up, trash littered the streets and clogged the drains. He was also pretty sure there was a drug deal going on down the street.

Devil May Cry was the only decent looking building in the street but it wasn’t by much. The shop sign over the door's ‘D’ flickered madly, the bulb not lasting much longer. The windows were filthy but you could just about see the brown curtains inside.

“No offense, old man but…. This place is a mess.” Nero sidestepped some trash and walked closer to the building. Dante was muttering as he covered his bike in tarp and grabbed Nero’s stuff. 

“Ha! You're not the first one to say that, kid.” Dante chuckled as he pulled out his keys, hoping Lady and Morrison had locked up and not left the doors open to spite him. The last time that happened, he came back to Nevan trying to suck the souls out of some burglars.

Nero rolled his eyes and walked through the double doors, his nose wrinkling at the smell of old pizza and beer. The inside of the shop wasn’t much better than the outside. There was old pizza boxes and beer bottles over the floor and the desk which was situated in full view of the doors. There was a pool table next to the stairs with, surprise surprise, more pizza boxes on top of it. On the other side was a beat up couch which looked fairly clean despite the mess around the shop and a coffee table. There was also a old flat screen tv on the wall in front of the couch. 

“God damn it, I’m gonna kill Lady.” Nero looked over at the grumbling man, frowning when he saw that the safe that was hidden behind the desk was broken open. From the look of the safe, it must happen often.

“So, old man. Ever heard of tidying up?” Nero took off the swords on his back, propping them again the wall before collapsing on the couch. He rolled his eyes as Dante flipped him off while he rummaged through his desk, looking for what Nero didn’t know. It was a quiet few minutes where Nero contemplated actually throwing out some of the boxes, the enforced cleanliness Fortuna taught him making him feel mildly disturbed that he hadn’t tidied the place yet. Kyrie would have had a heart attack if she had seen this place.

“Aha! I knew she hadn’t found it!” Nero snorted as Dante held up a small wad of cash in glee. Yup, this definitely must happen often if Dante had to resort to hiding money over the place.

Nero sighed and stood up, unable to take the smell of stale pizza any longer. “Hey, where’s your kitchen?” He asked, toeing a box out the way so he could walk up to the desk. Dante waved his hand towards a door, too busy looking at a pizza menu. Nero rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time and wandered of towards the kitchen, letting out a sigh at the sight of more pizza boxes. He looked through some cupboards, letting out a breath of relief when he saw that there was some dusty rolls of black bags and some cleaning products. He could work with this. He shook out a black bag and started putting all the pizza boxes in the kitchen into the bag.

_‘Dante is a disgusting pig.’_ Nero thought to himself as he scrubbed the counter with a towel. He couldn’t find any dish clothes but he did find a semi clean t-towel at the back of draw and deemed that worthy enough. The kitchen smelt like lemon and disinfectant and the counters were now spotless and clean. He had to admit, a part of him was _happy_ to be cleaning. It was a weird feeling in his gut, like he was doing something right.

He turned to tie up the black bag and came near face to face with Dante who was watching him with a weird expression. He froze with the ends of the black bag in his hands and just stared back at the elder man. He felt like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Would Dante be angry at him for cleaning? It wasn’t like he asked.Time ticked by slowly before Dante blinked and grabbed Nero in a headlock.

“I didn’t know you were such a housewife, kid!” Nero growled at the teasing, digging the claws of his Bringer into the muscled arm around his throat.

“Piss off, old man. I got sick of the smell of rotting pizza. Don’t you know how to use a bin!” Nero struggled some more and finally got free, quickly tying the black bag before Dante could try anything again. He picked up the bag and stormed past Dante to throw it out. He let out a sigh of dismay at the sight of the office floor as he did; it was gonna take at least four or five black bags to clean that room.

“Yo, kid. While you were cleaning I got a phone call about some demons a few blocks from here if you’re up to some late night hunting?” Dante said, already geared and ready to go. Nero huffed and threw the bag towards the trashcan on the street before going to grab his own gear.

“Hunting demons is better than dealing with the smell of this place!” Nero frowned as Dante just laughed at him and slung a arm round his shoulders, steering him out the door.

Nero stared at the scene in front of him with a pensive expression on his face. The street were over run with what Dante called Lusts and where a house once stood a demon about 9 feet tall sat. It was a mix between a moth and a reptile and was giving Nero the heebie jeebies just looking at it. Dante let out a whistle beside him and casually shot a Lust that had wandered a bit too close.

The reptile/moth demon let out a screech, giant wings opening from it’s back and suddenly more Lusts spawned, climbing over one another to find some free space to amble about. Nero glanced at the sky, frowning at the slight slither of the moon. He pulled out Blue Rose and shot a few Lusts while Dante ran towards the big guy when it was obvious Nero wasn’t going to do so.

The Lust’s were far more interested in Nero and tried to swarm him. He danced out of their reach, shooting and reloading as he did until he was being backed into a corner and pulled out Red Queen. He let out a breath like he had been punched in the gut when he swung Red Queen, the blade feeling heavier than usual but that didn’t stop the blade from slicing some Lust’s in half.

Eventually the Lust’s began to thin out, some even trying to escape, which Nero was glad for. His muscles were burning and he was panting for breath like he had ran a marathon. His human arm shook with the effort of swinging Red Queen into a Lust and this time it didn’t kill the demonspawn. He tried to pull the blade free but had to abandon it in favour of dodging a scythe that was aimed for his head.

He was so tired all of a sudden, just blinking took too much energy. He reloaded Blue Rose, sluggishly and shot a few more demons. There were only a dozen more left but they could sense him weakening and grouped together to finish him. Nero thought about using Yamato, the blade would easily slice through the demons but it would also take a lot of energy to control the sword and Nero just didn’t think he could. Yamato was like holding onto a live wire, full of power but it also took power to control it otherwise he risked hitting Dante with the shockwave.

“Nero, look out!” Nero turned in time to the Boss demon’s tail come swinging at him. He dodge rolled out of the way but couldn’t get his feet under him to dodge the swipe from the boss demon’s claws. He cried out as hot pain slashed across his chest and he was sent flying into one of the abandoned houses, darkness covering his vision as he passed out.

-

“Nero!” Dante yelled as he dug Rebellion deeper into the Boss demon’s neck as said demon tried to buck him off, luckily crushing a few Lust’s under it in the process. There was no response from Nero and Dante began to worry. He had watched as Nero began to tire at an alarming rate. It wasn’t normal. A few Lust’s began to head towards Nero and Dante growled under his breath. He back flipped of the Boss’s neck, pulling his twin guns and shooting the last of the Lust’s, before landing on his feet and summoning Rebellion to him. His trusty sword flew back to his in time for him to slice the reptile tail from the demon’s body. The creature let out a screech of pain, its wings flapping and it glided a few feet away from Dante.

He looked towards the house, becoming concerned at the fact there was no sign of Nero. The was a hissing sound from the reptile/moth head and Dante knew it was laughing.

“What’s so funny!?” Dante asked, not in the mood to be mocked by this demon. The thing laughed again and the noise grated over Dante’s nerves.

“Your puppy isssss weak! Foolissssh Son of Ssssparda. Puppy’s strength flows with the moon. No moon, no ssstrength!” It cackled, bobbing it’s disturbing head as Dante made a mental note of what it just said. Dante frowned and fired Ebony and Ivory at the things face to stop it from making that god awful sound. The demon screeched, the antenna on top of it’s head vibrating and it fired an electric shockwave at Dante who simply rolled with it and stood back up, shaking out his coat.

“Damn, that’s new.” Dante dodged a few more of its attacks while shooting at the antenna, eventually one of them was so badly damaged that the demon resorted back to swiping its claws at Dante. It became a deadly dance of swipes and sword strokes, one the demon realised it wasn’t going to win and attempted to retreat. The older hunter wasn’t having any of it though and severed one of the demon’s feet and as it floundered for balance he stabbed Rebellion through its eye, digging the blade deeper until he knew it was dead.

He holstered Rebellion after he flicked the blood and brain matter off the blade and ran towards the house. It took a bit of dodgy foot holds to climb into the house. Nero had destroyed a supporting wall and a stud wall before stopping in what used to be a dining room. He was laid out on the dining table which two of its legs had crumbled under the impact with Nero so the young man was propped up. 

Dante rushed over and checked for a pulse, it was slow and sluggish but it was there. Four deep slashes went from shoulder to hip and were bleeding still. Nero’s Devil Bringer was flashing a bright white as if to tell Dante that it’s owner was in bad shape. He gently put a hand on the Bringer, the tips of his fingers touching the blue skin and the flashing slowed into a gentle pulsing. 

Dante fished around in his coat pocket, pulling out an old mobile and rang the first number on speed dial.

“What?” A woman’s voice snapped and Dante rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Lady do you still have a car?” Dante asked, shifting to get comfortable on the rubble riddled floor.

“What? Of course I still have a car Dante, what’s this about?” Lady’s voice held a tint of confusion but he could hear grabbing a pair of keys in the background.

“It’s a long story but me and Nero were on a job-”

“Wait, Nero, Nero from Fortuna is here?”

“Yes Lady and he’s hurt, I need you to come pick us up so I can get him back to the shop and patch up his wounds!” Dante explained, unconsciously stroking the skin of Nero’s Bringer with his fingertips.

“Ok, where are you? I’m on my way.” Lady replied, her voice serious and Dante let out a breath of relief, he gave her the directions to where they were and got comfortable until Lady arrived. He wrapped his arm round Nero's shoulders and hugged the younger man to his side..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Really, poor Nero x( i pick on him something terrible xD and Just for clarification, because Nero is technically part werewolf now, his demonic strength comes from the moon, so unless its the full moon he won't always be at full strength.


	7. Meeting Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I kinda ran into a bit of writers block D:
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply and any spelling mistakes are mine
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ===

Nero blinked his eyes open, the ceiling of Devil May Cry coming into view blearily. He lay there on the couch for a few minutes trying to get his bearings. The last thing he remembered was being hit by that hideous reptile/moth hybrid demon and feeling fire burn over his chest and then darkness. Speaking of said wounds, they ached terribly but he knew that they had been treated and bandaged, probably by Dante. This thought made him blush lightly for a reason he didn’t understand. Ever since Dante had showed up in Fortuna to help him with his wolf problem Nero had been feeling.. Well weird. Whenever the older man touched him his insides squirmed, he had also felt stupidly happy cleaning Dante’s kitchen so much so he missed Dante taking a phone call, like he was taking care of the older man and that it was right him to do so.

A throbbing made itself known behind his eyes and he realised maybe now wasn’t the time for thinking of such things and that made him also realise he could smell food, pizza to be exact but it was fresh and smelled amazing. His mouth watered and he was tempted to sit up however he frowned when he could smell only fresh pizza, meat feast if his senses were telling him right, and he couldn’t smell any stale pizza or beer. Had someone cleaned up? He couldn’t imagine Dante doing it.

He slowly propped himself up, curious to see if the shop had been cleaned, and peered over the back of the couch. He was right, someone had cleaned up. Where pizza boxes and beer bottle lay were now cleaned albeit not perfectly. Nero also saw Dante and a mysterious woman whispering by Dante’s desk. Dante was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the desk, a sizable about cash by his feet. The woman was sitting on the edge of the desk in clothing that made Nero question if she was cold or not because really there was more skin then clothes showing, she was counting a small amount of cash in her hand looking a bit smug.

All in all, Nero was very confused and must of let out a sound because two pairs of eyes, one blue and one mismatched, swung towards him and was that relief in Dante’s eyes? This was getting weirder for sure.

“Hey, sleeping beauty awakes!” Dante said, his voice was cocky as usual but Nero could see how his shoulders relaxed in relief. The woman snorted and smacked his foot.

“Behave Dante, the poor kid looks like he just entered the twilight zone.” The woman snickered, pocketing the wad of cash… somewhere, really Nero wasn’t about to think about where she’d put it because there were no pockets on her outfit as far as he could see. Maybe it was a woman's thing? Two sets of eyes stared at him expectantly and Nero floundered on what to say because maybe he had entered the twilight zone. The place was clean and he hadn’t cleaned it! So he said the first thing that came to his mind which was what the hell had happened?

“Is she your girlfriend Dante?” Wait what? Nero blinked, a bit perplexed because that wasn’t what he was going to ask at all. Hell he didn’t even know where that question had come from! Dante and the woman burst into laughter, Dante having to drop his feet to the floor so he could clutch his sides. It was the woman who responded.  
“Oh heavens no, I couldn’t deal with his lazy ass. I’m Lady, by the way. Pleasure to meet you Nero.” Lady said, standing up and giving the still laughing Dante a whack up the head. She swayed up to Nero and held out her hand, which Nero took awkwardly with his Bringer. Lady didn’t seem bothered by his demonic hand and gave it a firm shake before letting go.

“Ok Dante, I’ll be going now to find those books you asked for. Try not to kill the kid with pizza while i’m gone.” Lady said, throwing Nero a wink before leaving. Dante waved his hand at her back in a ‘yeah yeah’ gesture, looking mighty put upon by the woman. Nero sat up properly, though he hissed when the wounds on his chest pulled.

“Whoa easy kid. That demon did a number on you and you will probably have a concussion from where you took out two walls.” Dante explained, standing up from his seat and grabbing a large pizza box. Nero watched as the older man walked over to him, dropping the box in his lap before perching on the coffee table which gave a creek at his weight.

Nero’s stomach growled at the smell of food so close and he opened the box and instantly inhaled a slice and started on a second. He looked up when he noticed Dante watching him with an intense expression, like he was trying to figure something out and only Nero held the answer.

“What?” Nero asked around a mouthful of food. Dante sighed at him and gave a slight quirk of his lips which started the squirming in Nero’s gut again.

“Not gonna lie, kid. I was worried for a second there.” Dante reached over and ruffled Nero’s hair, chuckling when the younger man growled and swatted him away. Nero shrugged and finished his second slice, hesitating before picking up a third.

“Well, I’m fine old man. I guess I’m just out of shape.” Nero said, shrugging his shoulders lightly. He wasn’t one to dwell on the past, all he could do is make sure that it didn’t happen again.

“Nah, kid. The demon gave some good advice towards your problem. Apparently were-wolves strength flows with the moon, no moon, no strength.” 

“Well that sucks! What am I supposed to do then?” Nero huffed, angrily chewing the last of his third slice before pushing the box away from himself. He no longer had any appetite, frustration taking it away. He saw Dante shrug out the corner of his eye.

“I asked Lady to get me some of her dad’s books. Her dad was… an enthusiast you might say and collected a lot of rare demonic tomes.” Dante explained before standing up again, gently moving Nero’s feet so he could flop onto the couch himself. “If those don’t hold any answers, we’ll have to wait for Trish, she’ll probably have the answers.”

Nero frowned lightly at the mention of another woman, a feeling like ants crawling over his skin made him want to be angry but he didn’t have a reason to be, not really. This Trish was probably a nice person and he had no right to judge her without meeting her. Nero shifted until he could get comfy, using the coffee table as a footrest. He looked out the dirty window and realised that it was just beginning to get dark. Just how long had he been out for? 

“Hey, Dante got anything to drink besides beer and water?” Nero had a really bad craving for some soda or a cup of tea. He was about to get up to take a look when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him and instead Dante stood up and sauntered off to the kitchen with no reply.

Nero was now beginning to freak out a little because not only was the place clean, the older man hadn’t attempted to eat his pizza and had now gotten up to get him a drink. Dante soon came back with a can of soda and a beer for himself, taking up his spot on the couch again. Nero sipped at his drink thoughtfully, giving the older man the side eye, trying to figure out if the man next to him was an imposter. His Devil Bringer was pulsing the familiar rhythm it normally did in Dante’s presence and his arm couldn’t be fooled he was sure of it.

Nero just about jumped out of his skin when gloved fingers stroked against the skin of his Bringer, spilling soda over his trousers but he was more horrified and fascinated about the fact that his cheeks instantly heated and his demonic arm settled into a gentle pulsing _like it was calmed by Dante._

 _’ What the fuck is happening!?’_ Nero thought to himself as Dante carried on stroking his Bringer and yet he couldn’t bring himself to move his arm away. It was oddly soothing to feel as the skin on his Bringer was sensitive and he had to blink several times to get rid of the sleepiness that suddenly overcame him.

“Huh, interesting..” the sound of Dante’s voice snapped him out of the daze he was in and he snatched his arm away, frowning when his arm went back to the old rhythm of pulsing, like it was unhappy. Even Dante looked a bit put out.

“What the fuck Dante?!” Nero shouted, nearly climbing over the arm of the couch to make sure Dante couldn’t touch his Bringer. The older man pouted.

“Your Bringer is your demonic side, it was angry.” Dante explained though to Nero he could have speaking a different language for all the sense it made but now that he took a closer look at Dante, he realised the man’s eyes were red instead of the blue they were when Lady had been here.

 _’Why is he channeling his demon side?’_ Nero watched as Dante brought his hand forward to touch his Bringer again and shifted out the way. What he didn’t expect was for Dante to growl and pin him with a red eyed stare. Every muscle in Nero’s body froze, suddenly feeling like moving was a bad idea. They stared at each other for minutes until the shrill sound of the phone ringing snapped Dante out of whatever it was that was wrong with him. Nero watched as the older man blinked, the red fading from his eyes and he stood up to answer the phone.

Nero slowly let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding and relaxed back into the couch, his head throbbing again. He sighed and closed his eyes, vaguely hearing Dante arguing on the phone.

 _’Things have been really weird the past few days..’_ Nero thought sleepily, he idly scratched the skin of his Bringer with his human hand and let out a loud yawn.

“C’mon kid, you can have my room.” Nero blinked open his eyes and stared at Dante who was holding out his hand. He frowned but took it, letting out a hiss as his wounds pulled.

“What about you, old man?” Nero asked, scowling when the older hunter just chuckled and gave him a gentle push towards the stairs.

“Don’t worry about me, kid. I got a job to do from Morrison. You rest up and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“But-”

“No buts, kid. Lady’ll have my hide if she thinks I haven’t been looking after you.” With another push from Dante, Nero started to climb the stairs watching as Dante disappeared through the doors. The first door he opened lead to Dante’s room but he decided to take a look around. He slowly checked another door which lead to a bathroom and a door just a bit further down on the other side lead to a storage room. After using the bathroom Nero stumbled back to Dante’s room, feeling drained again.

His nose wrinkled at the mess covering the floor: old or dirty clothes, some porn magazines and a few rotting demon skulls. Nero glanced at his Bringer as it began to glow brightly and he stumbled back down the stairs. 

He refused to sleep in a room with that much mess.

-

Sassaba growled from the shadows, watching the Son of Sparda kill the trash demons with ease. The hunter had put up wards in his shop that stopped her from travelling through the shadows which meant she couldn’t get to the young wolf. However this didn’t deter her much, she simply had to wait until the moon was stronger, then not even the wards would stop her from ‘calling’ to Nero and this time he wouldn’t be able to refuse.

“Why don’t you stop hiding and come out!” Dante called out and Sassaba snarled, emerging from the shadows like the predator she was. The Son of Sparda was just standing there, his sword leaning against his shoulder.

“See? That wasn’t so hard!” Dante said, waving his free hand and flashing a wink. Sassaba snapped her jaws before sitting on her back legs, giving the Son of Sparda a deadly look.

 _“You wish to speak to me, welp?”_ Sassaba’s voice resonated within Dante’s mind and she smirked internally at the vague uncomfortable look that crossed his face. Her ear flicked as the hunter stabbed his sword into the ground. 

“So, you’re the one stalking the kid huh? What do you want him for?” Sassaba licked her muzzle, watching with interest as Dante’s eyes flickered red. She acted like she was thinking his question over.

 _”The pup belongs to me.”_ Sassaba replied, rolling her eyes at the feel of the hunters demonic aura flaring. She doubted the older hunter even knew he was postering like that.

 _”My mate turned him before his death. I care for all my children and the pup is one of them.”_ She whimpered at the end, showing despair at the mention of her mates death though she inwardly cackled as she saw the older hunter falter slightly. Humans are so easily fooled, even halflings.

Sassaba stood up, the tip of her muzzle coming to the same height as Dante’s shoulder. The man tense but didn’t attack. Sassaba bowed lowly towards him, softening her voice to seem docile.

 _”I mean him no harm Son of the great Sparda, I only wish to care for him..”_ Slowly she shrank back into the shadows, not waiting for Dante’s reply. She knew she had tricked him for now.

Returning back to Fortuna Castle, she let out a huff as she watched her turned pups run around mindlessly, yipping and nipping at each other. Still a she felt her heart warm at the sight. She may have fooled the Son of Sparda with her act however she wasn’t lying when she told him Nero was her pup.

Letting out a bark, she watched as her pups came running to her. They rubbed themselves against her, wuffing in greeting to her. She rubbed her muzzle against all of them and lay down, gathering them all near her for a nap. The moon was still weak and she felt her strength draining.

Soon she will get her paws on Nero..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===
> 
> Wew, things are moving along! Poor Nero... His arm is seducing Dante's demon side XDD


	8. Information..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I finally finished Chapter 8! and it's a bit longer than normal ^^'
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply and all spelling mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \---

Nero awoke to the smell of gunpowder, leather and strawberries. He let out a groan and pressed his face deeper into the pillow. It had been a few weeks since he came to Devil May Cry and it had been a long wait for Lady to come back. Apparently her father’s books were well hidden and she had to go to one of her father’s estates to search for them. Nero had offered to help her look but she had nearly bitten his head off for it through the phone. 

It has also been a few weeks where he had been sleeping in Dante’s room while the older man slept on the couch despite Nero’s objections. If Nero tried to sleep on the couch and force Dante to sleep in his own room, he woke up to find himself in the bed. No matter how much he nagged and raged at Dante, the older man wouldn’t tell him why he was so hung up on Nero sleeping in his bed! 

Dante’s scent clung to the bed covers even though they had been changed and washed, Nero was still surprised that the older hunter knew how to use a washing machine, the scent was always there. At first it annoyed Nero, like an annoying fly he couldn’t get rid of but now he was in a bad mood if he didn’t wake up with it. 

Taking a deep breath, Nero felt himself drifting back to sleep surrounded by Dante’s scent. He was so relaxed he didn’t hear the door creak open.

“Wakey wakey!” Nero let out a ‘oof’ as a heavy weight dropped on him, near suffocating him as his face was smushed into the pillow. He kicked his legs and swung his Devil Bringer behind him, smacking into something solid. It took a few tries but eventually he managed to buck the heavy weight off him and gulp in air.

“What the hell old man!? Are you trying to kill me?!” Nero yelled, sitting up and rubbing his nose. Dante was flat on the floor, chuckling. Nero rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching and hearing his bones pop.

“Kid, it’s 3pm, you slept more than me!” Dante followed Nero as the younger man stumbled down the stairs. Nero growled and flipped Dante off, stalking into the kitchen for some coffee. He knew why he was sleeping so much, the full moon was in a few days and he would be forced to go back into his wolf form. He wasn’t particularly pleased about it and apparently it required a lot of energy. He guessed at least this time he didn’t have to worry about sudden fevers.

“Dante!” Nero shouted, feeling his eyebrow twitch at the mess in the kitchen. Staying at Devil May Cry he also realised Dante was a giant slob, the man just about remembering to showering. Nero had picked up doing the chores simply because he didn’t want to drown in pizza boxes but wherever he cleaned didn’t stay that way for long. He had cleaned the kitchen yesterday and now it was filthy again!

“Wassup, kid?” Dante asked casually, leaning against the doorframe, a slice of yesterday’s pizza in his hand. Nero growled and just about stopped himself from putting his hands on his hips.

“What the hell is all this? I cleaned yesterday!” Nero waved his arms to emphasize his frustration. He wasn’t a maid for Sparda’s sake!

“I got hungry in the night so I ordered some pizza.” Dante replied through a mouthful, licking his fingertips. Nero was momentarily distracted by the act but then scowled and punched Dante with his Bringer. Said man went flying into the main office with a bang and Nero followed, cracking his knuckles.

“Jeez Dante, what did you do now?” A woman’s voice sounded as well as a gun cocking.

“Lady?” Nero blinked at the sight of the woman stepping on Dante’s chest and pointing a gun at his head. The older man had his arms behind his head and seemed to be lounging on the floor. The only thing that gave him away was the bright red fist shaped mark blooming on his jaw.

“Oh hey Nero! How are you? This sloth been looking after you?” Lady asked, pushing her boot further into Dante’s chest. Nero sighed, and perched himself on the desk, propping up his chin in his hand.

“Yeah, though he’s a messy asshole.” Nero replied, snickering when Dante let out a groan of pain when Lady shot him in the shoulder. The huntress walked over to the couch and sat down, gun threateningly placed on her lap. Dante stayed on the floor.

“Did you find out anything about my condition?” Nero asked hopefully, shifting to sit crossed legged on the desk. Lady hummed under her breath and tapped her chin with a manicured finger.

“Well it took some searching, Arkham didn’t keep everything in order,” The way Lady spat out the name, Nero knew it was definitely a sore subject. “Well, lug head there was right, you’re a werewolf demon. There’s not much information on them as they rarely come into the human world. The mythology on them is mostly incorrect. However there was some interesting information on them. They are a lot like bee’s. They are lead by a queen and she’s powerful.” Lady explained, ticking of each information on her finger. Nero was thinking something over.

“Would she be able to control me?” He asked, half dreading the answer. Lady looked at him with sharp eyes and nodded her head once.

“Yes, all turned werewolves inherit a sort of control mechanism. Pureblood demon's are born with the servitude to their queen, but turned ones don’t have that so it’s injected with the venom. The Queen can control them to stop them from causing too much havoc.” Dante finally got off the floor and sat on the couch next to Lady as she explained. The dread pooling in Nero’s gut got heavier and heavier. The information was great but it all sounded so permanent.

“Am I….. Am I stuck like this forever?” Nero stuttered out, breaking out into a cold sweat and his Bringer’s glow dimmed until it was almost impossible to see. Nero was too busy staring at his devil arm to see Dante’s eyes flash red and the older man shoot up from his place on the couch. A hand hovered over his Bringer before it ruffled his hair. Nero growled and swatted the offending hand away, however his Bringer glowed more brightly.

“No, Nero. There is a cure of sorts,” Lady piped up from the couch, watching both of the hunters with a smirk “Kill the Queen and you should kill the virus. Though information was sparse on this.”

“So we just kill the Queen and I’m back to normal. What’s so wrong with that?” Nero could hear the trepidation in Lady’s voice as she explained and had to ask. Lady frowned and looked to Dante who had his thinking face on, Nero thought he looked a bit constipated.

“Yeah…. That Queen. I’ve met her-”

“What?! What the hell?” Nero stared at Dante in disbelief, wondering if he should be worried or angry. Lady was shaking her head like a disappointed mother.

“It was only briefly, she was stalking me-” Dante once again got interrupted when Nero Grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in close, almost snarling.

“What do you mean you met the Queen?! Why didn’t you kill her!” Nero shook Dante, well attempted to, the man could stand his ground when he wanted to and all Nero really managed to do was stretch the fabric of his shirt some. It was kind of impressive that Dante could become unmovable even against his Devil Bringer.

“Kid, I didn’t know if killing her would kill you as well. Some demons like this are connected to each other. Kill the leader, you kill the pawns. I wasn’t going to risk it.”

“Why the hell not?! It’s my life and I would sure as hell would rather be dead then stuck as a freak like this for the rest of my life!”

“Nero!” Lady gasped, standing from her seat in alarm. Nero too froze when after he finished speaking, the temperature dropped and the feeling of _really angry devil_ filled the office. He tried to let go of Dante, his gut telling him to get away from the danger that this powerful demon possessed but his Bringer refused to cooperate. No matter how much he tried to open his fingers, they just wouldn’t and his arm was lit up like a christmas tree.

An awkward tension filled the room where Nero was silently beginning to freak out, Lady was standing as still as a statue just staring at Dante. And Dante…..Dante might as well have been made from marble, hell Nero wasn’t even sure the man was breathing!

“Dante...He didn’t mean it. Calm down.” Lady spoke gently, putting her hands up placatingly when bright red eyes stared at her from underneath a silver fringe. The same stare dropped to Nero who held his breath, sure he was about to get a beat down for his stupid words. Lady was right, he hadn’t meant them. He had just been angry. For most of his life the Order had dictated his life and kept things from him, and now Dante was hiding things too. Guilt bubbled in his stomach making him feel mildly nauseous.

“Dan-” Nero was cut off by a menacing growl and the feeling of danger increased but so did the glow of his arm. His Bringer was a pure white glow, so bright that Nero had to squint slightly as it hurt his eyes. He watched in morbid fascination as the bright red glare his was getting flickered to his arm. A clawed hand, and _Holy shit Dante was part triggered,_ gently came up to grip his Bringer, sharp claws softly stroking the blue skin and Nero shivered, his cheeks suddenly becoming warm.

He stared as Dante stroked the skin of his Bringer a few times, the bright glow dimming with each pass until Nero didn’t have to squint anymore. Eventually Dante let go of his part trigger and the feeling of dangerous devil eased off to mildly angry devil. Dante tugged on Nero’s arm and the young hunter blinked in disbelief as his Bringer unlatched from Dante’s ruined shirt. Nero’s heart was pounding in his chest and he was kind of glad he had left Yamato in Dante’s room because with this much adrenaline running through his system he didn’t think he could have stopped from triggering himself. He had been genuinely afraid and kind of fascinated by Dante. The man had so much power that it was obvious Dante had to keep it contained otherwise Nero was sure he could sense the older hunter from a mile away or more.

He stepped back and then took a few more until he bumped into the bar under the stairs. He had to remind himself to take even breaths though he was slightly confused as to why he was so affected. He was also wondering why the skin on his Bringer tingled where Dante had stroked it. Dante pivoted on his heels so quickly that Nero’s muscles locked into place and the muted rush of power simmered under his skin, urging him to get Yamato so they could trigger. 

He didn’t though, he just stared after the older hunter as he grabbed Rebellion and walked out the door with a half wave towards Lady’s shout of his name.

The doors to Devil May Cry slammed shut, silence fell over the shop and the feeling of powerful demonic power faded with every step Dante took. Nero took a few more deep breaths and ran his human hand through his hair, frowning when he noticed it was shaking a little, though he put it down to adrenalin. 

_Bang!_

“Ow, what the fuck!” Nero clutched his thigh, feeling a little blood trickle through his fingers and down his pant leg. He looked at Lady who was still holding the smoking gun, her finger poised over the trigger.

“That was for being a stupid kid! You really are a moron!” Lady yelled, waving the gun threateningly. Nero huffed but didn’t argue, he had been stupid and he could admit that.

“Yeah, I know. I was an idiot for saying what I did. Sorry.” Nero rubbed his nose with a cleaner hand, looking off to the side. Lady sighed and slowly lowered her gun.

“You were an idiot but I have to give it to you kid. Congrats on not freaking out at Dante.” Lady smiled at Nero’s incredulous gaze and sat back down, propping her feet up on the coffee table. Nero slowly limped his way over and sat next to her, suddenly unsure on what to say.

“I’m not going to go into detail Nero but… Dante holds those he cares about close and he’s lost quite a few of them.. So don’t say anything like that again, ok? Or else next time I won’t just graze you.” Lady warned, ruffling Nero’s hair when he nodded, looking quite like a scolded child. He sat with his shoulders slumped and wouldn’t look Lady in the eye.

_’I’m a fucking idiot! But could Lady be right? Does Dante really care about me?’_ Nero mentally facepalmed at his own thoughts. Of course Dante cared about him. Someone didn’t just part trigger for the fun of it. Dante had been genuinely really angry at him. Nero was kind of angry at himself. He hated his temper, sometimes it flared up so easily and half the time he ended up saying things he didn’t mean! He remembered the time he and Credo had argued...and he quickly changed that line of thought before the guilt that was swirling in his stomach could suffocate him.

“Nero...don’t worry too much ok? Dante will be back in a few hours, will probably order some pizza and watch some awful TV program.” Lady soothed, patting his shoulder. Nero shrugged and sighed.

“Do you think Dante will want me gone?” Nero asked, hating that his voice was quieter than usual. His worry turned to frustration when Lady howled with laughter, hitting him on the back a few times.

“Jesus you are so dense!” Lady chuckled, wiping a few tears from her eyes. “Nero. I have seen Dante like that twice, and both times whatever scumbag made him that angry didn’t last for long. You calmed him down. So no, I don’t think he will.”

“But I didn’t do anything except let him stroke my demon-” Nero cut himself off as he stared at his arm, remembering all the times it acted odd in Dante’s presence and Dante’s own odd actions. He felt himself pale before his cheeks blushed bright red. Lady slung her arm round Nero’s shoulders while the feeling of mortification rolled off him in waves.

“So Nero, what you gonna do about your demon side?” Lady teased and burst out laughing when Nero made a quick retreat up stairs, slamming the door to Dante’s room. 

Lady pulled out her mobile and rang the number on speed dial, listening to it ring.

“Hello?” A female voice answered and Lady lay down on the couch, hearing Nero stomp around upstairs.

“Hey Trish, I have a question for you, what do you know about demon sides in half breeds?…”

==

It had taken a few hours for Nero to calm down enough to try meditating like Kyrie had taught him. His adoptive sister had thought it would help him control his demon side, and it did but now Nero thought it might be a good idea to become intune with his devil side. After all he couldn’t have it taking over his arm, someone could get hurt!

_’Yeah right, who am I bullshitting..’_ Nero stared down at his Bringer, stroking the blue skin and feeling the slight scars from the werewolf bite. The past few weeks Nero had fooled himself into thinking everything was back to normal. He had to admit, he thought he would have missed Fortuna but he really hadn’t. Capulet was a shit hole but it was full of different people and places, and it helped people didn’t bat an eyelash at his arm. Demons were treated like an rat infestation and Dante and Nero were the exterminators. An everyday occurance. 

Nero had spoken to Kyrie a few times over the phone, she sounded happy, staying with Cassandra had done her good. Also Nero was happy to hear she had found a new love interest in Cassandra’s brother; by the sounds of it he was a real knight in shining armour. Figuratively of course, the guy was a doctor for the new Order and had also started volunteering at the Orphanage. 

Closing his eyes, Nero tried to clear his mind and focus on the demonic power within him. He carried on stroking over the scars of the bite as he did so. It took a few tries, but he found his demonic power and with it the instincts came to him just as easily. With his human hand on his demon arm he could feel the blue skin warm under his fingertips and there were a few feelings that were not his own but they were at the same time. It was a strange feeling to feel his own emotions being mirrored back to him but with more…..darkness to them.

It was confusing to say the least, these demonic emotions were stronger and felt all consuming at times but Nero also understood them, they were apart of him after all. The skin on his Bringer warmed more under his human hand.

Nero sighed and relaxed, the instincts and emotions swirled together and for once he was calm enough to realise that his demonic arm wasn’t as bad as he had been thinking it was. Even if he didn’t know he was still hung up about it.

Knock knock knock!

Nero jumped out of his skin and snapped his eyes open, blinking as the room came into view again. The sun had dipped behind the houses and it was quite dark in the room. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light and when they did he let out a yawn, stretching his arms over his head. He felt…. Great. It was odd, he felt revitalised, like he could go out for a few hunts actually.

Knock knock knock!!

Oh right, Nero stared at the door, not really wanting to answer it.

“Nero, get off your ass! We have a problem!” Lady’s voice sounded through the door and he frowned at the tension in it. Something was worrying her. He stood up and opened the door, just dodging getting Lady’s fist in his face as she had been prepared to hammer on the door.

“What’s wrong?” Nero asked, beginning to worry at Lady’s pale and grim face.

“Rebellion was found a few blocks away…. Dante’s missing…”

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Dante is missing *gasps* Two guesses who has him xD
> 
> Also sorry if the end was a bit weird but i thought Nero would like to try and understand his demon side a bit better. I think of demon instincts as darker emotions and also like a spidey sense. Like we all have that sixth sense that tells us if something is bad or not, but for a demonic side its stronger so it would make sense that it also mirrors the human emotions but with more darkness? I don't want to give it a voice but Nero's demon side is a sentient being in itself...
> 
> Ah i'm just confusing myself now >_<


	9. To the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I finally updated! We're getting close to the end guys! Maybe 2 more chapters to go!
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply and any spelling mistakes are mine.
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos, you brighten my day <3
> 
> enjoy!

The sound of paws tapping along the ground was what woke Dante and he let out a groan. A throbbing made itself known in the back of his head and the was something, probably blood, trickling down his neck. It took a few moments to remember how he came to be like this. After walking away from Devil May Cry, he had found some poor demons to kill to try and let go of the anger he was feeling and it had worked for the most part. A few hours of killing demons and spending his trigger had done wonders and he had felt himself calming enough to slowly make his way back to the shop. That was when something that felt very much like half a building smashed into the back of his head and knocked him out.

He let out a breath at the memory, slightly embarrassed that he had been so hung up about Nero’s words that he hadn’t realised he had been followed.

_”Ah, the Son of Sparda wakes!”_

Dante slowly opened his eyes, wincing as the throbbing got worse for a few seconds, to find him staring down at a familiar face. Sassaba was sitting next to the nest where Dante had been dumped, a smug aura surrounding her. Dante stretched to work out the kinks and heard something clang as well as tug his one arm. A thick black chain was wrapped around his left arm and was connected to a wall that glowed brightly with a demonic seal.

_’Great…’_ Dante thought, it would take far too much time and energy to break the chain from the wall especially as he had no trigger He decided to lounge against the wall, looking relaxed.

“Hey there.” He greeted, giving a jaunty wave with his unchained hand. “Nice place you got…? Sorry I didn’t catch your name.” 

_”My name is Sassaba and I am one of the eldest Wolf matriarchs.”_ Sassaba threw her great head back like she was flicking some unruly fur from her face. Dante didn’t have the energy to tell her that she was covered in fur.

“Aw that’s nice.” His voice said it was anything but nice. “So what pleasure do I have to be here?” Dante watched as Sassaba’s great maw split into a grin and she came real close to his face that he got a whiff of dog breath.

_”You’re bait…”_ Sassaba chuckled and Dante laughed with her, keeping his relaxed pose but inwardly he was praying that Nero wouldn’t be so stupid as to come looking for him.

==

Nero walked alongside Lady who was texting on her phone to Trish. They were walking the few blocks to where Rebellion had been found by the blond demoness. It had been pure luck that some unscrupulous scumbag hadn’t found it or Nero was sure that the sword would have been sold for cash. He had met Trish after the first week at Devil May Cry when she came back from hunting down some demonic literature. She too nagged Dante but Nero could tell the older man didn’t mind it, he just acted like he did. Lady was all business right now, after she had let him know of the situation, she had called Morrison to watch the shop and texted Trish to let her know they were leaving. 

Nero was worried about Dante but he knew he couldn’t let it show. Either they would find Dante or Dante would get himself out of whatever mess he got himself into. Still, something didn’t sit right in his gut, a bad feeling that this was a trap though he had no proof. His Bringer was pulsing a bright glow, showing that Nero was anxious. He kinda wished Dante was here to calm his devil side down. He also wished he had control over his darker side, Dante showed iron control over his but Nero guessed it was because the older man had more demon blood in him. 

“Hey Lady, Nero!” Nero looked to where Trish was standing on the pavement, Rebellion held in her one hand. The blade was filthy proving Dante had been fighting something and had been on his way back to the shop. Guilt bubbled again and Nero huffed under his breath and glanced around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, there obviously hadn’t been a battle here.

_’Did Dante just let whatever demon take him?’_ He thought with confusion. He sniffed the air, using his wolf senses to see if he could smell anything different. There was the polluted air that always accompanied Capulet, the slight whiff of drains but underneath it all he could smell blood and demonic presence. He sniffed again and followed the blood until he reached an alleyway not far from where Rebellion had been found.

He stopped at the entrance, eying the shadows that seemed to gather heavily there. There was something unnatural about them despite it being nighttime. The shadows were too dark to be normal.

“Hey Nero, you find something?” Lady asked, walking up behind him. Nero glanced at her and went back to staring at the shadows. It was just like that time at the docks, he couldn’t help but look at the shadows, expecting whatever it had been at the docks to crawl out again. Nothing crawled out of the shadows but Nero was certain it had to be the wolf queen.

“I think I know where Dante is, but we should leave immediately.” Nero took a step back from the alleyway, his human hand twitching near Blue Rose. Lady looked at the alleyway but couldn’t sense anything, however she followed Nero’s lead and stepped back. They slowly made their way to Trish, who was talking to Morrison on the phone. 

Nero kept an eye on the alleyway while Trish spoke, the blond haired woman looked annoyed. Eventually she stopped talking and stuffed her phone down her corset, and seriously Nero was not going there either because he had no idea how women did that and really didn’t want to know.

“Morrison is watching the shop but he’s not happy about it. I reminded him what happened last time no one watched the shop.” Trish muttered, sounding royally pissed off and Nero wondered if the creepy alley was a safer option. He was in the presence of two very powerful women in their own right and could probably hand him his ass six ways to sunday.

“...Uh, something happened last time?” Nero ventured to ask, keeping a respectable distance in case Trish decided to electrocute him. He had seen it done to Dante and it did not look pleasant.

“Yeah, Nevan, Dante’s guitar devil arm decided to snack on some burglars. If Dante hadn’t returned to the shop when he did, the kids would have died.” Trish explained, hefting Rebellion onto her slim back like it was nothing.

“Wait… Dante has a guitar that can kill people?” 

“Dante never showed you his devil arms?” Lady asked with a confused expression that was mirrored on Trish’s face as well. Nero shrugged his shoulders, not sure why they were focused on that but again, wasn’t about to get on their bad sides. He scratched his Devil Bringer, the sensitive skin beginning to itch.

“It never came up in conversation..” Nero explained while mentally filing it away to ask the older hunter about his killer guitar. Lady let out a ‘huh’ and gave a shrug before looking at Trish.

“Nero sensed something in the alley over there and has an idea where Dante might be.” Lady said, hitching a thumb over her shoulder towards the alley where Nero was giving it the side eye. That alley screamed bad news to him and he would very much like to get as far as possible from it.

“Is that so, Nero?” Nero turned his attention back to Trish and gave a nod.

“I think Dante is in Fortuna and we should leave as soon as possible too. The full moon is tomorrow and then I’ll be useless to you - ow!” Nero rubbed the back of his head where Lady had given him a harsh slap. She stared him down for a few seconds until he slumped his shoulders and then turned back to Trish who was watching the exchange with a smirk.

“We should take my car, it’s faster. Oh that reminds me, Dante needs to pay my valeting bill.” All three walked back to Devil May Cry to check their gear before getting into Lady’s car. Nero had barely clipped in his seat belt, after riding Dante’s motorcycle he wasn’t taking any chances, Lady started the car and drove off towards the docks at speed. He gripped the door tightly, thinking he should probably save up for his own car if he was going to be helping out Dante with the shop.

_’Wait…. When did I decide that!’_ Nero bit his lip to stop himself from swearing at his own thoughts. He couldn’t deny it though, Devil May Cry had already become like a second home to him. Dante was a pain in the ass but at least the older man livened things up. They sparred and went out for drinks, though Dante refused to let him drink anything stronger than beer after the one time Nero got wasted. Dante was also very compassionate when he wanted to be, Sparda knows how many times Nero had inadvertently spilled his guts to the guy after drinking a few beers. The older man just listened and even patted his shoulder when he had shed a few tears after talking about Credo. Of course living with Dante had it’s cons too. The man was an insufferable slob, he left his crap everywhere, he slept too much, and he could enrage Nero at the drop of a hat for his own amusement.

But he couldn’t just move in with Dante, could he? And Dante probably wouldn’t mind if he did. He didn’t miss Fortuna all that much but he did miss Kyrie, she was the only person he could share his thoughts with and not feel like he would be judged.

_’Maybe I should drop in and see her after we save Dante.’_ With that thought Nero relaxed as much as he could in the car and drifted off into a doze while the two huntresses bickered about a band they liked/disliked.

-

Nero was once again staring out to sea, trying to ignore the tingling in his nose that warned him of an impending sneezing fit. Lady and Trish had dumped him to go find somewhere to rest for the few hours it took to get to Fortuna. They had managed to get the first boat but it was still early, 7am at least. Nero thought he should be tired, he hadn’t slept at all yet but his body was brimming with energy from the looming full moon which was tonight. He was dreading it. He hoped they could find Dante and save him before the moon rose, because he wouldn’t be much help in a full on fight in his wolf form and the Wolf Queen would be able to control him.

His Bringer itched where the werewolf had bitten him and the glow was a sickly mix between blue and orange. He knew the signs and felt a grimace twist his features. His demonic instincts were also screaming at him, telling him that danger was a head and making him feel nauseous. He rubbed his temples to ease the headache he had. He breathed through his nose only to gag at the smell of dog and demon heavy on the air. The breeze was saturated with it and it clogged Nero’s nose so all he could smell was that demonic scent. It made him wish he had something of Dante’s he could smell because now his demonic instincts were unhappy as well as wary.

His demonic arm flashed pure orange at the scent and Nero knew instantly that the scent he could smell was the Wolf Queen, and that bad feeling his demonic side was giving him settled heavy in his stomach. 

_’This is a terrible idea…._ Nero thought to himself, pulling his coat tighter around himself. Fortuna was coming closer now, they were maybe twenty - thirty minutes away from docking. His anxiousness grew stronger the closer they got but he managed to hide it well.

Eventually Trish and Lady appeared from their resting place, looking a bit rumpled and Lady had a slight blush on her cheeks. Nero eyed them with suspicion, wondering if he should be glad he couldn’t smell them. The three of them exchanged pleasantries before waiting in silence for the boat to dock.

The ramp to the boat clanged and it took some major will power for Nero to get his feet moving. He was nervous, his demon side was just about laying an egg with how much it was freaking out being back in Fortuna. The scent was getting stronger and Nero had resorted to breathing through his mouth. Lady and Trish were discussing where to start looking so Nero pushed in front of them and began to follow the obvious scent trail left for him.

This was beginning to feel more and more like a trap but he would be damned if he left Lady and Trish to find a possible pack of werewolves on their own. The two women followed behind him, whispering between themselves. Nero was glad they didn’t try to include him in their conversations, he wasn’t in the mood to be honest. Rage simmered just under the surface of his nervousness but it wasn’t his normal rage. It was all encompassing, it hungered to rip and tear and it honestly scared Nero. He didn’t have it the first time he changed into his wolf form and he wondered if it was because the Queen hadn’t been trying to look for him then.

Thought buzzed through his head at a mile a minute, making the throbbing in his temples worse. He was so distracted that he jumped near out of his skin and swung round with a snarl when a hand settled on his shoulder.

_’Jesus fuck, Nero. It’s just Lady…_ Nero mentally scolded himself, willing his heart to stop pounding in his chest. Lady eyed him with a frown.

“You okay, Nero?” She asked, tightening her grip on his shoulder. Trish had her hand hovering over one of her pistols, ready in case Nero did anything. Nero tried to relax but failed and instead rubbed his nose with his human hand, trying not to scratch the constant itch he could feel on his Bringer.

“Sorry, you startled me,” At Lady’s unimpressed look, Nero scowled. “Okay okay, I can smell the Wolf Queen and i think she’s luring us into a trap and it’s making me antsy, also it’s the full moon tonight and will be rising in a few hours.” Nero rambled, gesturing with his demon arm which had taken on a more orange hue as time passed. Lady rolled her eyes, but patted his shoulder in an attempt to comfort.

“I gathered that, dumbass. I wanted to know where we’re going. The last time I was here was during the Fortuna Incident.” Lady said, giving Nero a slap up the back of his head when he just stared at her.

“W-wait, you were during that?” He asked, ducking when Lady attempted to slap him again. “Okay! From what I can track with the scent. The bitch is leading us to Fortuna Castle. We’re not far from it to be honest.” Nero looked at the mines they were in, he was vaguely surprised how well he had tracked the scent. Sometimes having enhanced senses were kind of cool.

“Nero’s right, we’re not far. Before we get to the ridge leading to the bridge, we should make sure we’re ready. No doubt the Queen’s pack will be waiting for us.” Trish finally spoke up, walking towards them with a relaxed gait, her hips swaying slightly with every step.

“Don’t forget the other demons who have called Fortuna Castle, home.” At the twin looks of confusion, Nero shrugged. “Demon’s seem to think the castle is prime nesting grounds, every now and then I get asked to dispatch some demons who have ventured too close to the mines but other then that, they are fairly well behaved and I leave them alone.” Nero rubbed the back of his head, trying not to scratch at his demon arm relentlessly. The nesting demons were generally too busy looking after their young to cause too much trouble, it was only when they went hunting for wild animals and got close to the active mine that Nero was called in. People of Fortuna were happy for the castle to rot and Nero was happy if he didn’t have to go round killing young demons because even if they were hellspawn it was still terrible to hear their dying cries and it made him feel like the monster.

The two women nodded, understanding what Nero meant. No doubt the nesting demons would give them a wide berth but once fighting started, the parents might become agitated and attack to defend their young.

A bell chimed in the distance four times, letting them know it was four pm already. The ball of anxiousness that Nero had successfully ignored became heavier, feeling like an anvil had taken residence in his chest.

“C’mon, we should hurry and get to the bridge while we still have light.” Nero said, walking away at a faster pace. H e heard the footfalls of the two women following him and curled his human hand into a fist.

_’Please be okay Dante..’_

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, Nero and the ladies are almost the to save Dante but time is running out :O Lets home they can save Dante before Nero has to shift into his wolf form!!


	10. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo i finally finished this chapter! It was a hard one to write x) Mainly because battle scenes are so hard T^T
> 
> Normal disclaimer applies and all spelling mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \--

Fortuna Castle seemed to look bigger then it was in the late afternoon sun. Some of the outer decor had been eroded away by the weather. The once pristine gothic look now cracked and worn. The bridge that had collapsed during the Saviour Incident had been rebuilt though it was nothing of its former glory. It was just about solid enough that a harsh breeze didn’t make it crumble. An gloomy aura surrounded the castle, seeming to put people off from getting any closer to it.

Nero knew it was the heavy demonic presence in the building that caused it but that didn’t stop a shiver from going up his spine at the feel of it. This close to the castle the Wolf Queen’s scent was overwhelming and he had been forced to cover his mouth and nose with his coat sleeve just so he could breath. There were other scents of demons but they were hardly detectable over the Queen’s scent. She had definitely wanted him here, that’s for sure.

There was a cough behind him and he turned to stare at Trish who was coughing into her hand, her nose wrinkled like she could smell something bad, which was possible to be honest. The woman was a full demon so she would be able to smell the Queen’s scent, even if it wasn’t as strong for her as it was for him. Lady was looking over the edge of the ridge, her shoulders set rigidly. She might not have been able to smell the demons but she could sure as hell feel the aura. The human huntress had a tight grip on Kalina Ann as she gazed down into the small canyon.

There was some frosts down there, skittering around for any wild animals. Nero knew the frosts wouldn't come up the cliff, they rarely did only if food got very sparse did they come up.

The other inhabitants of the castle however were not so wary. Nero walked over to the bridge and took a hesitate step onto the beaten bridge. It creaked ominously but held his weight. Slowly but surely he made his way across, hearing the two women follow him. Once they reached the large weather aged doors Nero hesitated, the itching his Bringer had become a burning, an obvious sign that the change was close.

He turned back to the ladies and gave them a serious look.

“You two sure about this? In a few hours I'm going to be practically useless to you.” Nero gave Lady a look when she went to slap him and she dropped her hand. He was deadly serious. Tonight was the full moon and once the moon rose, he would shift. His only weapon being his claws and teeth and while they were sharp the only use he ever got out of them was biting Dante. Lady huffed and adjusted Kalina Ann on her back.

“We’ve got your back, Nero.” Lady said, Trish giving a nod of agreement. Some of the tension left Nero’s shoulders but the bad feeling in his gut didn’t leave.

“Okay, let’s do this!” With more force than necessary, Nero threw open the doors, nearly ripping one from it’s rusted hinges. The main foyer of the castle was the same as it was during the Saviour Incident except now there was no furniture. There was only the light from the sitting sun to light their way and that wouldn’t last long. His Bringer was glowing orange but it hardly lit up the space enough for them to be able to tell if anything was about to jump out of the shadows. There is a sound of something clicking on and Nero blinked when he came face to face with a beam of light from a torch. He looked at Lady in surprise, wondering where in Hell she had got that torch from because she only had a few ammo bags and they weren’t big enough to carry a torch that big.

_’Seriously… how does she do that!’_ Nero thought to himself, quickly looking away before Lady started teasing him about checking her out. They walked through the foyer to a door on the side and quickly went through it. Nero followed the scent, ignoring the burning in his demon arm. He could only think about Dante, hoping that the Queen hadn’t turned him because they would be in deep trouble if she had. Nero shuddered at the thought of werewolf Dante and the amount of power he would have. The man radiated it even when in human form, it would probably be worse in wolf form as the older man wouldn’t think to contain it.

It took time, sometimes Nero got lost following the scent and had to go back to a certain point to take another path. It was obvious the Queen had done this on purpose and he could feel his frustration bubbling under his skin. The two huntresses were quiet but alert and he was glad they didn’t say anything about him getting them lost.

After a while Nero realised where they were headed and frowned. If he didn’t think this was a trap before, he certainly did now. Something crunched under his foot and he looked down. He knelt down and used the light from his Bringer to light up the area and what he saw made his blood boil. A couple of baby demons that looked to be some variant of scarecrows had been brutally maimed. Baby demons had barely any demonic power hence why they hadn’t dispersed into nothing. Nero grounded his teeth together, feeling anger rush through his body. He hated demons with a passion, but these babies were harmless.

“Nero?” Trish spoke softly, probably feeling the anger radiating from him in waves. Nero stood up and clenched his fists.

“Lets go kill this hag.” Nero stormed off ahead, missing Lady and Trish sharing a look between them.

Ten minutes later they stood at the doors that lead to the courtyard, the sun barely visible. Nero had to take deep breaths through his nose to deal with the burning in his arm. Time was short. Nero checked the bullets in Blue Rose before turning to Lady and Trish.

“There’s no point trying stealth here, she knows we’re here.” Nero said through clenched teeth. This close to the Queen the howling he heard last time was like being next to a full orchestra. He was having to sing song lyrics in his mind just so he wouldn’t focus on the words within the howling. The two women nod, pulling out their guns just in case.

Nero throws the doors open and the sight that greets him makes his blood boil and not for the reason he thought it would.

Dante is lounging in a nest, one arm chained to a wall with a demonic seal keeping the chain stuck to the wall. On Dante’s lap is two smaller werewolves heads and he’s petting each of them with his free hand. Next to him is a giant wolf with red markings on its fur and it’s laughing or well whuffing at whatever Dante had just said. 

Behind Nero he can hear the two women facepalm in exasperation.

“What the hell?!!” Nero yelled, giving Dante and the werewolves a major stink eye. Though he was too angry to see Dante’s face fall into pensiveness at his appearance. 

_”Ah my puppy has finally arrived!”_ The giant wolf turned to look at Nero with glee and Nero couldn’t help the shiver that passed down his spine. The wolf was nearly the same height as Dante, and even with the simple movement of the head he could see the corded muscle it held. Nero wanted to get as far as possible from this hellspawn.

“Dante, what the fuck are doing?!” Nero decided chewing Dante out for casually lounging in a nest full of demons was more important that replying to the Queen. Dante gave a half shrug and tugged at the chain.

“Sorry kid, I was tied up with something.” Dante joked waving his trapped arm and giving the Queen a look. The Queen was watching them a curious look and her one ear flicked.

_”I see….. Puppy you want the Son of Sparda as your mate don’t you? I could turn him for you.”_ She opened her maw near Dante only to flinch when twin bullets lodged themselves in her shoulder. Nero stood there with Blue Rose smoking in his hand, his demonic hand. His Bringer was glowing it’s normal white blue but it was flashing more than disco lights.

Nero stared at him demonic arm in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on with it. First not letting of Dante’s shirt and now this. Maybe his arm really was a sentient demon. Whuffing was heard and Nero looked back at the Queen who was in terms cackling with laughter.

_Oh puppy is funny! Doesn’t even know what his demon side wants!”_ She laughed some more, openly mocking Nero who looks ready to blow a fuse. Dante too isn’t looking too pleased with the she wolf.

“Yeah yeah, you’ve had your fun, Queen. Now give us Dante.” Lady said, taking the reigns as Nero is too busy glaring daggers at both his arm and said Queen. The Queen looked at her before standing to her full height and snarling.

_”My name is Sassaba and you will regret coming here human!”_ All four hunters rolled their eyes at the obvious cliche line and Nero gave up glaring at his arm to give Sassaba a piece of his mind.

“Look bitch, I don’t care who you are, just let Dante go and maybe I won’t kill you all.” Nero threatened, his human hand going for Red Queen. However before he can get a firm grasp on the blade, Sassaba’s marking flare up and in a second Nero’s demon arm goes from flashing blue to bright, eery orange and Nero can’t help but let out a soft cry at the pain. Blue Rose clatters to the floor as Nero grips his Bringer as agony lances up his arm into his skull. The distraction tactic of singing lyrics in his mind is useless as the words in the howling become clear as day.

_Mine, come to me. Kill, rend, hunger. Mine._ Just as the voice couldn’t get any louder, drowning out Trish’s voice as she grips his face tightly, the moon rose over the courtyard wall, hitting Nero full force with it’s light. Nero couldn’t think, hell he felt like he couldn’t as the burning spread over his body. He vaguely thought he might be screaming but he isn’t sure. An uncomfortable feeling of his his bones shifting under his skin made him realise that shifting into his new form while asleep was so nice. Instead he is aware of his bones snapping and shifting, his skin growing tight but itchy as no doubt fur appeared. His vision went black and everything went silent.

-

Dante watched in fascinated horror as Nero shifted in front of him and he couldn’t deny that wolf Nero was beautiful. He watched as Trish spoke calmly to Nero who lay unresponsive in her arms. Lady had both her guns out and was glaring death at Sassaba who sat with a grin on her muzzle.

Dante himself was in shock, the rescue mission to save him had now just become a double rescue mission. Sassaba barked out a laugh.

_”Foolish mortals, you have walked to your death willingly.”_ Sassaba boasted and Dante watched as the rest of the pack walked out of the shadows. Her pack was at least was in the mid thirties in number and Dante realised without either him or Nero, Trish and Lady would have a tough fight on their hands.

Dante’s attention was diverted when he felt something brush against the edge of his demonic senses. There was a howl and the scrabbling of claws against the tiled floor, followed by gunshots but he was distracted by the soft presence on the edge of his senses. Whatever it was it had his own demonic side perking its proverbial head and take notice.

The presence came again, sliding smoothly almost shyly against his senses and Dante’s looked towards the still unconscious Nero, who’s demonic paw was glowing a healthy blue. His lips twitched when he realised what the presence was and allowed his own demonic side to sooth that of Nero’s. He had realised pretty early on with Nero staying with him that the kid had no control over his demon side and more often than not the kids demon side would skirt around the edges of his senses in a “come chase me.” sort of teasing. Dante is glad he had iron control over his demon side otherwise he would have scared the kid to death with spontaneous triggering. He also began to realise that Nero’s other side was a lot more honest then Nero was. He lost count of the number of times the kid’s other self projected happiness, embarrassment and other emotions which Nero hardly showed. 

Dante moved his head in time to dodge a bullet that hit the seal by his arm. The glowing markings flickering with the damage. He was about to start pulling at the chains when he felt a powerful demonic energy rise up, no doubt from Sassaba and Nero’s demon side panicking before all the kids demonic energy suddenly cut off. Dante looked sharply at Nero’s prone form to see orange bleeding through the fur of his Bringer.

Nero twitched and his eyes flew open, his muzzle snarling. Dante’s stomach dropped at the sight of no recollection in those blue eyes.

“Trish! Look out!” Dante yelled, breathing a sigh of relief when the blond woman dodged an attack from Nero who snarled. Sassaba whuffed again and Nero trotted over to her, rubbing his head against her shoulder. Dante felt jealousy bubbling under his skin, both his own and his devil side. The surviving smaller werewolves congregated around their Queen, practically hiding Nero from sight.

_”Foolish hunters. I will take great pleasure in making puppy eat you alive.”_ Sassaba boasted, sounding far too smug for Dante’s liking. Trish and Lady had grim faces but looked determined, they wouldn’t give up without a fight.

Dante opened his mouth to pipe in and divert the Queen’s attention when a familiar aura weakly tugged at his own. Dante instantly latched onto it, allowing his darker side to take control which was the best and worst thing he could have done for this situation.

Pain.

Fear.

The two emotions swam across his mind and Dante couldn’t stop his trigger even though he tried. It flash of red light, Dante felt his skin and clothes become demonic hide. His wings curled under his arms to give an appearance of a coat. He tugged at the chain pinning his arm and it simply came free under the force of his pull. He pulled the offending item off and rolled his shoulder, giving the Queen a deadly look. She looked surprised at how much power was pouring off him but he was too angry to care. Her control was hurting Nero and that was unforgivable.

“Dante catch!” Trish shouted, throwing Rebellion his way. The demonic blade slid smoothy into his hand, greeting him like a long lost lover. Sassaba hissed and jerked her head. He underlings all began to growl and snarl and a plan formed in Dante’s mind. He had a bone to pick with this Queen.

“Trish, Lady keep her mutts and Nero busy while I deal with this bitch.” Dante’s voice resonated with the deeper tones of his demon side. He pointed Rebellion at Sassaba who looked at him in disdain.

“You’re gonna pay for hurting the kid!” With that Dante lunged towards the Queen, batting her underlings out the way like a baseball player bats balls. Lady and Trish begin a barrage of bullets, distracting the kid and pulling him away from the battle that’s about to go down. Dante dodged a swipe of claws and used Rebellion to leave a hefty gash on Sassaba’s paw which only serves to make the Queen angrier. He successfully draws her away to a larger clearing and they exchange blows back and forth. Despite Dante’s demonic hide being stronger than normal demon skin, Sassaba managed to get her claws under a few plates and ripped them off. Dante growled with the pain but retaliates by stabbing Rebellion through the she wolf's hind leg and with a yank separated it from her body.

She howled with pain and a few of her nearer underlings dive towards Dante, causing him to go on the defensive. It took a few minutes for Dante to deal with the smaller werewolves and dodge Sassaba’s teeth but he managed it and went straight back to trying to behead the she wolf. Sassaba dived for him and he stepped through space and stabbed Rebellion through the Queen’s shoulder, taking pleasure in the sound of her bones crunching under the force of his sword.

With a flash Dante’s trigger ended, his demon satisfied that the bitch wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon. Sassaba panted wetly against the floor, the markings on her fur dimming under loss of strength and blood. Dante stared down at her with a dispassionate gaze. He pulled Rebellion from her shoulder and placed the tip at her throat.

“Any last words?”

_” You can’t save your mate, just like I wasn’t able to save mine. You will feel my pain, Son of Sparda.”_ Sassaba growled, unflinching from the threat of Dante’s sword. The older hunter huffed, feeling his demon side anger writhing under his skin. He took a step back and brought Rebellion back, ready to do another stab. Sassaba chuckled which was more a gurgling sound more than anything and it flicked a switch in Dante’s brain.

“Dante, no!” A shout was heard as well as a howl and it took Dante a few blinks to see what had happened. Rebellion had found purchase in Sassaba’s throat, killing her near instantly but not before the blade had gone through something else, no, someone else..

“N-Nero?”...

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind a rock* Please don't hate me.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last chapter.


	11. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the last chapter! I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and kudos this story! <3
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply and all spelling mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

\---

“No, no no no!” Dante muttered to himself as the gravity of the situation hit him full force. Nero was speared on Rebellion like a piece of meat, the orange glow of his bringer dimming back into the normal blue white but it was weak. He felt like Cerberus had frozen his insides and it felt like his heart had stopped beating altogether. He gently as possible pulled Rebellion free, feeling sick at the sound the blade made as it was finally freed from the white wolf’s body.

He quickly dropped Rebellion to the floor, catching the limp wolf in his arms. Nero was hardly breathing and when Dante found a pulse, it was thready at best and very weak. He knew the damage Rebellion could cause. Blood quickly soaked his pants and there was so much of it! Dante felt a lump wedge itself in his throat as he cradled Nero’s body.

“Oh, god. Nero I’m so sorry!” He repeatedly apologised, hiding his face in Nero’s white fur. He could hear Trish and Lady come up to him, Lady was shouting for a Vital Star but none of it was relevant. He had harmed Nero and now the kid was going to die. There was a tingling in his fingertips and white fur became skin and hair as the werewolf curse left his body. At any other time he would take this opportunity to ogle Nero’s fine body but now he just wanted the kid to yell at him again

“Dante, I need you to loosen your grip so I can put this Vital Star in his wound.” Trish spoke calmly, gently laying her hand on his shoulder but Dante just shook his head, not wanting to let go for even a second. Trish repeated the instruction a few times until Dante finally loosened his grip round Nero’s chest but he refused to let go of Nero’s head, keeping it cradled in his chest.

It was awkward but Trish managed to apply the Vital Star and they all watched with bated breath as it was absorbed into Nero’s body. Nothing happened.

“Try again.”

“Dante-”

“I said try again!” Dante shouted, pinning Trish with a deadly look. The blond woman hesitated but fished out another Vital Star and again it was absorbed with no result. There was a choked sound from behind Dante and Trish’s gaze slipped to Lady, who was holding a hand over her mouth. Dante didn’t bother looking, he could smell the salt, the only thing he didn’t know was whether it was from his tears or hers. He gently stroked Nero’s hair before gripping the young hunter’s demon arm. It was barely glowing, the skin a light grey rather than blue white. He stroked the skin of Nero’s Bringer gently, ignoring how Trish moved away to comfort Lady.

“C’mon kid, you’re tougher than this. You need to wake up,” Dante begged, tightening his grip on the limp body in his arms. “You need to wake up and yell at me for not telling you that your demon side was seducing me, or for seeing you naked again. Hell, it was me who hid all your underwear.” Dante choked out a laugh, not caring that he was losing circulation in his legs or that the blood was beginning to dry.

“..I need you to trigger kid, I know you can hear me. Use Yamato and trigger. I know you can do it.” Dante dug his fingers into Nero’s Bringer and released what demonic energy he had left. “I love you, Nero!” Dante triggered though it barely lasted a few seconds, but his plan worked. Nero’s Bringer flared to life and then with a flash of blue, Dante was greeted with the ghostly image of Nero’s trigger. Yamato appeared in Nero’s human hand and the wound on his chest slowly stitched itself together until it was simply a deep gash but he could tell there was still quite a lot of damage that hadn’t been healed. The ghostly image of Nero’s devil trigger gazed down at Dante before flickering and disappeared the same time Nero took in a gasp of air.

“Nero!” Dante hugged Nero tightly, feeling the kids laboured and wheezy breathing. He quickly took off his leather coat and with the ladies help got it onto Nero to keep him warm. He holstered Rebellion to his back, unable to look at the blade and hefted Nero into his arms, tucking the kids head under his chin. Lady and Trish got Nero’s weapons and took point, alert in case any of the remaining castle’s inhabitants want to try and make a meal out of them.

It was a slow walk but eventually they were carefully trudging along the bridge and Dante got a mouthful of air that didn’t taste like wet dog. Nero was still unconscious but his breathing was better if not still wheezy. Dante yawned and shifted the weight in his arms.

“Time to get you home, kid.”

\--

Birds twittering outside the window was what woke Nero from a deep slumber.He slowly blinked his eyes open, wincing as the light made the throbbing in his head worse. This was eerily similar to that time he got knocked around by the flying moth/reptile demon, only this time his chest hurt like a bitch and every time he breathed out it came with a wheezy sound. In fact his whole body hurt which made him question just what had exactly happened, the last thing he could remember was Dante lounging with a load of werewolves…. Dante!

_’Oh shit!’_ Nero thought to himself, he had been trying to save Dante! He struggled to get him arms moving, feeling oddly detached from his limbs. He managed to get his arms under him and he lifted himself up only to let out a soft cry as pain flared up in his chest taking his breath away. He gasped for air as he fell back to the mattress, realising absently that he was back in Dante’s bed which relaxed him minutely.

The door to Dante’s room burst open, near taking the door from the hinges and Nero blinked at the sight of Dante in nothing but a towel, soap suds still on his body. It was an oddly appealing sight and if Nero wasn’t too busy trying to breathe he was sure he would have spluttered in embarrassment.

“Nero, don’t try to move yet kid!” Dante cried, rushing over to the bed. Nero stared bewildered as Dante fussed over him, pulling the sheets off him to check the bandages wrapped around his chest. Slowly his breathing calmed enough that he could actually pull in air without too much discomfort.

“D..nte, wha??” Nero wheezed out in question, his throat feeling like he had swallowed the Sahara desert. The older man tutted at him before picking up a glass that had a bright pink straw in it.

“Take sips, slowly, that’s it kid.” Nero did as Dante instructed and really ice cold water shouldn’t have tasted so good but to him it was the best thing ever. After a few sips, Dante pulled the glass away and put it back onto the oddly clean nightstand.

“How are you feeling kid?” Dante gently asked, perching himself on the edge of the bed. Nero stared at the toned chest in front of him before realising what he was doing and looked at Dante’s face, which was not much better to be honest because it dawned on him how good looking Dante really was.

“Kid?” Dante was looking really concerned and that made Nero feel warm.

“Ok, chest hurts…” Nero hated how his voice sounded weak, but he looked gratefully at Dante as the man passed him the glass of water again, helping him drink as Nero doubted he could hold the glass.

The look of guilt that etched itself into Dante’s face made Nero feel terrible and he wanted nothing more than to take that look off his face. Once the glass was back on the stand, Dante took one of Nero’s hands, which made butterflies flare in his stomach.

_’What the fuck is wrong with me?’_ The last time Nero had felt anything like this was when he realised he had a crush on Kyrie and he really didn’t want to think about that implication right this moment so he made a question noise in his throat and squeezed Dante’s hand as much as he could.

“Oh kid I’m so sorry!” Dante apologised before spilling his guts. He told Nero everything that had happened but Nero didn’t remember any of it, he couldn’t remember anything after seeing Dante. He let Dante know this, though it took time for him to wheeze out the words, though the older man was patient and didn’t rush him. Dante didn’t look surprised at his lack of memory of the event.

Eventually Dante disappeared and came back back with, and this surprised Nero the most, chicken noodle soup.To Nero it was the best chicken noodle soup he had ever tasted because after the first mouthful he realised how hungry he was. He was slightly embarrassed about being spoon fed by the older man. After Nero had finished eating and had some more water, he yawned widely and Dante tucked him in.

“Get some rest kid, I’ll be here.” Dante said, brushing a lock of hair from Nero’s face, and it was the best thing the young man had ever heard.

-

It took almost a week before Nero could move around on his own and even then it tired him out quickly. Apparently the damage he had received from Rebellion had been a lot worse then anyone had thought. His trigger had healed the damage to his lungs and his ribs as well as seal the most deepest parts of the holes, but that was all. All the tissue and muscle damage had healed slowly and what had been the most painful. In this time Dante had looked after him, done everything for him from feeding him to carrying him to the bathroom and back. Dante had never left his side. From what he had been told Trish and Lady had picked up his slack in business and weren’t even stealing his money!

Nero had seen Trish briefly a few days after waking up for the first time. She had looked so relieved to see him awake as she dropped off more soups and stews for Dante to warm up. She had patted his head like a mother would before Dante had shooed her out, looking oddly jealous.

That was another thing that had confused Nero, his feelings for the older man. Before the whole near death experience in Fortuna, he had thought of the older man as a friend, a slightly immature annoying one at that but now, now it was all different. Seeing Dante as he woke up in the morning seemed to make his day a million times better and seeing the older man in his boxers as he helped him shower made Nero blush like he never had with Kyrie. He could no longer sleep without Dante’s scent and most often than not fell asleep on said man while they binge watched some lame crime drama on the TV that Dante had moved upstairs for him.

He remembered the day he had woken up to find Dante nowhere to be found. The panic that had seized him caused his Bringer to flare brightly. It was also the first day he had gotten out of bed on his own, he had stumbled onto the landing where he had to stop to catch his breath, chest burning something fierce. He had managed to get to the bottom of the stairs before his legs gave out and he would have face planted the floor if it hadn’t been for two strong arms catching him and chewed him out for several minutes until Nero had explained why he thought it had been a genius idea to get out of bed on his own. Since then Dante always made sure to be there when Nero woke up. 

Dante also kept touching his Bringer, like he was communicating with it. It made Nero blush because whenever Dante did that, his whole arm pulsed like his heartbeat which was always quick in those situations.

Today though, Nero was on his own. Dante had been called away on a mission the next town over by Lady. What had suppose to be a simple small nest of blood goyles, whatever they were, had turned out to be a lot worse. Dante had offered to get Trish or someone called Patty to watch over him but Nero waved him off. As long as he took his time, he could do things on his own for half a day. Dante had looked dubious but agreed and had left. Now Nero was at Dante’s desk, and waiting for Kyrie to answer. According to Dante, since they killed the queen, the demons in Fortuna Castle had left the townsfolk alone, though there wasn’t many demons left in the castle anyway. Nero felt anger well up his chest at the memory of the maimed baby demons but let it go when a soft voice answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Kyrie, how are you?” Nero replied, relaxing at Kyrie’s familiar voice.

“Oh my- Nero is that you? How are you feeling?!” Kyrie asked, sounding very concerned but relieved at the same time. Nero took his time telling her everything from what had happened to his current dilemma with his feelings. There was a girlish giggle and Nero rolled his eyes as he took a sip of soda.

“Nero….It sounds like you’re in love!” Nero promptly started choking on the soda, winces as it aggravated his still healing chest.

“I am not!” Nero denied, realising he sounded a little suspicious.

“You are! You are so boneheaded and stubborn. Dante is definitely the right match for you!” Kyrie persisted and Nero couldn’t fault her. She was right, he was all those things and Dante was the only one more stubborn then he was. He pouted.

“But he’s a guy Kyrie!”

“Pssht, so what? He’s handsome and strong! You spent so much time looking after everyone else, why not let someone look after you? Nero, you’ve been so much happier since moving to Devil May Cry. Dante makes you happy and that’s all I want for you.” Kyrie said and Nero could just imagine her looking at him imploringly while holding her hands in front of her chest.

“Yeah but-”

“No buts Nero! I want you to tell Dante how you feel! If he’s been doing everything you say he has, then it definitely sounds like he likes you too.” Nero blushed knowing his sister couldn’t see him.

“Oh, I have to go Nero, Theo is here to take me to see the finished cathedral.” Nero smiled at how happy Kyrie sounded and wished her well, saying goodbye. He felt so much better after speaking to Kyrie, she always was the most level headed of the family.

He leaned back in the chair, taking up Dantes familiar pose. Just thinking about the L word made warmth flare in his cheeks and he couldn’t help but rub the one side of his nose in bashfulness. 

“Could I really tell Dante?” He mused to himself, letting his eyes slip closed.

“Could you really tell me what?” Nero’s eyes snapped open, looking towards the door in panic. Dante stood there, hanging up his leather coat which looked frankly disgusting. The older man slipped off his equally gore covered boots and propped Rebellion by the door. Nero scowled.

“N-nothing!” At Dante’s dubious glance, Nero tried to change the subject. “Hey, if any of that gore gets on the floor, you’re cleaning it up!” Nero pointed a finger at Dante, hating that his voice sounded a bit too panicky.

“What was you gonna tell me kid?”

“Nothing!” Nero denied, feeling the warmth in his cheeks get hotter as Dante prowled towards him.

“Hm, I don’t believe you. Lemme guess, you’re actually blonde!?” Dante laughed at the dirty look Nero sent his way. Nero huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“No!”

“You once put on Kyrie’s clothes?”

“What the hell? No, you weirdo!” Nero looked aghast at Dante which made him chuckle. Dante leaned over the desk which made Nero want to squirm.

“Hmm, you have the hots for Patty?” Dante asked, giving a mock shudder at the idea. Nero growled, dropping his feet on the floor and leaning close to Dante’s face.

“The fuck? I don’t even know who she is!? No you moron, I was gonna say I think I might be in love with you! But you had to ruin it by being-mmmph” Nero was cut off mid rant by chapped lips on his own and his brain sort of just short circuited, eventually he got the idea to stop being a statue and kiss back because really, Dante was a great kisser. The angle of the kiss was clumsy at best as Nero had to prop his chest up on his arms so the edge of the desk wouldn’t dig into his wound. Dante was holding himself up with one hand while the other stroked his jaw gently but it was the best kiss Nero had ever had.

When Dante eventually pulled away Nero was panting and he was sure his whole face was red. He opened his eyes not really sure when he had closed them but he saw Dante smirking down at him smugly and he wanted to punch the look right off his face.

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” Dante said, stroking Nero’s jaw one last time before letting go. Nero opened his mouth but couldn’t think of anything to say so closed it again, instead he glared at Dante as the older man stood up and headed towards the kitchen, before he disappeared, he stopped and looked at Nero, a soft smile on his face that took Nero’s breath away.

“And for the record, I love you too kid.” Dante blew a kiss at Nero before disappearing to see if they had any stew left in the fridge. Nero’s face was bright red, and there was a big smile on his face before he realised something.

“Hey! Stop calling me kid old man!” 

Laughter was heard throughout Devil May Cry.

\--

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH, they kissed! Also you didn't think i would kill Nero did you D:
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did <3


End file.
